L'Amour A Ses Raisons
by NanaNara
Summary: Euh… Et bien… on commence avec la dure vie d'adolescent de Sasuke et on verra bien ou tout ceci va nous mener ! :   UA / OOC / Pov Sasuke / Yaoi / Rating M
1. Chapitre I

Titre : L'Amour A Ses Raisons…

Résumé : Euh… Et bien… on commence avec la dure vie d'adolescent de Sasuke et on verra bien où tout ceci va nous mener ! :)

UA / OOC / Pov Sasuke / Yaoi / Rating M

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

_**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je suis très contente de vous retrouver avec une nouvelle histoire mettant scène un Sasuke en pleine adolescence qui va en connaitre bien des tourments! XD J'espere que cette histoire vous plaira autant que les autres! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! ;) Enjoy it! Nana Nara.**_

* * *

Merci à Saeko pour sa beta ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Ce garçon qui sourit d'un air enjôleur rien qu'en _**la**_ voyant c'est Uzumaki Naruto. Jamais il n'a de tels sourires pour moi. Et pourtant…

* * *

Mon premier baiser c'était lui. Il n'y a que quelques jours de ça. Non. En réalité mon premier baiser date de mes sept ans. Mais c'était bien avec Naruto.

Itachi, mon grand frère m'avait emmené au parc pour jouer et là j'y ai vu un petit garçon qui pleurait. Je me suis approché et lui ai demandé pourquoi il pleurait.

-Je suis tombé !

Il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux d'un bleu comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Son nez ainsi que ses genoux étaient écorchés.

Je me suis penché et l'ai embrassé sur le nez. Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux, la bouche un peu ouverte et le rose aux joues.

J'ai rougi à mon tour, il était vraiment trop chou. Je lui ai tendu la main pour qu'il se relève et lui ai demandé s'il voulait qu'on joue ensemble.

Nous avons joué tout l'après-midi, puis un homme assez jeune, juste un peu plus vieux que mon frère, brun avec une cicatrice en travers du nez et une queue de cheval, l'a appelé pour rentrer.

Sans que je le voie venir il a posé ses deux petites mains sur mes joues et m'a fait un bisou sur la bouche. En fait ce jour-là il m'a fait un de ses grands et magnifiques sourire en me faisant signe de la main.

Ce jour-là moi aussi j'ai souri. Pour la dernière fois…

J'étais si heureux. J'avais qu'une envie : rentrer et raconter à ma mère que je m'étais enfin fait un ami. J'en avais pas beaucoup à cette époque-là, j'étais déjà assez solitaire et n'aimais pas les gens en général.

Malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement. Quand nous sommes rentrés, la maison était vide. Nos parents devaient encore être sortis. La déception se lisait clairement sur mon visage.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui nii-san ?

-Et si tu allais faire un beau dessin pour père et mère. Un dessin qui raconterait ton après-midi au parc !

Il m'a souri et je suis monté en courant chercher mes crayons et une grande feuille.

Une heure plus tard, sur la feuille anciennement vierge se tenait à présent un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds tenant la main d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs. Tous deux souriaient.

Itachi m'avait décoiffé en passant sa main dans mes cheveux en me disant que c'était magnifique et que nos parents allaient adorer.

J'ai râlé pour la forme, mais en fait j'adore ça quand il m'ébouriffe.

Après ça, j'ai pris mon bain et me suis installé devant un dessin animé pendant que mon frère faisait à manger. Ou essayait tout du moins.

Il allait me demander de venir l'aider à mettre la table quand on a sonné. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que c'était enfin nos parents qui rentraient et j'ai couru pour ouvrir. Sauf qu'à la place du visage souriant de ma mère et de mon père il y a avait un policier.

Itachi est arrivé et m'a dit d'aller mettre la table.

Je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai plutôt écouté ce qu'ils disaient, eux.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes Uchiha Itachi ?

-Euh, oui.

-Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous dérangez est-ce que je pourrais entrer ?

-Non… je… pardon mais on a pas le droit de faire rentrer des gens qu'on connaît pas.

-D'accord, je comprends. Malheureusement j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vos parents… Vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture. Ils n'y ont pas survécu.

Ces mots m'ont foudroyé. Itachi s'est écroulé genoux à terre, répétant en boucle que c'était impossible.

Pour moi ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Suite à ça, c'est notre oncle Madara qui a pris soin de nous. Enfin…

Pour lui, prendre soin de nous revenait à nous envoyer en internat, ne nous récupérant que pendant les vacances. Et encore, il était rarement là pendant ces périodes. Il venait nous chercher à la gare puis nous laissait de l'argent et laissait Itachi s'occuper de moi.

Mon frère, c'est lui qui m'a élevé. Nous n'avons jamais eu qu'à compter que sur nous deux.

Au moment de rentrer au collège, Itachi a décidé qu'il serait mieux pour nous de revenir dans le système scolaire « normal ». Après une longue conversation avec Madara nous avons donc eu l'autorisation d'arrêter l'internat.

Notre oncle nous a trouvé un appartement, acheté avec l'héritage de nos parents. Seulement il refusait de prendre en charge tout autre frais que ceux de scolarité.

Alors Itachi, âgé de seize ans à l'époque, se mit à travailler en suivant des cours par correspondance. Je l'ai toujours admiré.

Il travaillait, suivait des cours, s'occupait de moi et de la maison.

Tout le monde s'étonne qu'un « aussi beau jeune homme » aie déjà des cernes à son âge, mais c'est normal. Moi je comprends. Je sais.

A l'école, tout le monde me prend pour un génie parce que je suis premier. Je ne dois mon statut qu'à mon travail acharné. Je veux faire honneur à mon frère. Je veux vivre pour deux, vivre ce que lui n'a pas eu l'occasion d'avoir parce que j'étais là.

* * *

Donc pour en revenir à Naruto Uzumaki.

Notre deuxième rencontre remonte à mon entrée au collège.

Vu que c'était le premier jour, nous avons dû nous assoir l'un à côté de l'autre à cause, ou grâce à nos noms de famille. Il m'a dévisagé pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je lui demande pourquoi.

-Rien. Rien, c'est juste que… non rien ! Au fait je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! Et toi ?

-…

Il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Je ne lui ai pas répondu et c'est la professeur qui, en faisant l'appel, l'a renseigné.

-Alors tu t'appelles Sasuke, c'est ça ?

Je ne lui ai pas non plus répondu et lui ai jeté un regard noir. Ce n'était pas spécialement par méchanceté, j'étais juste vexé. Moi je l'avais reconnu tout de suite, et lui… non.

* * *

Et voilà depuis trois ans c'est le même refrain. Suite à mon arrivée je me suis vu assailli par toutes les filles du collège. Et en particulier par deux filles de ma classe : Sakura et Ino.

Sakura, sous ses airs de jeune fille toute douce se cache un vrai démon. En plus elle est affreuse. Elle a les cheveux rose, un grand front et bon certes ses yeux sont d'un joli vert, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Elle n'arrête pas de me coller. A me courir toute la journée après en me criant des insoutenables « Sasuuuuke-kuuuun ».

Et Ino, bien qu'elle soit très jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux clairs, est au même niveau que son idiote de copine !

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que l'idiot blond est amoureux de cette chose gluante et rose.

Alors comment se fait-il que nous nous soyons embrassés ?

Cela est vraiment dû au hasard. Nous étions en train de nous disputer à propos de je ne sais plus quoi et un abruti a violement poussé Naruto qui bien sûr m'a atterri dans les bras. Et sa bouche a malencontreusement atterri sur la mienne.

Etrangement, on ne voit ça que dans les films et les mangas et pourtant ça nous est bel et bien arrivé.

Nous avons tous les deux rougi, nous sommes chacun éloigné de l'autre en toussant, nettoyant comme nous pouvions nos lèvres et nous avons recommencé à nous disputer.

Sauf que je ne peux pas oublier sa bouche sur la mienne. Pourquoi ça me turlupine à ce point ? Depuis le premier jour de collège nous ne faisons que nous bagarrer, je n'ai jamais digéré le fait qu'il m'ait oublié. Et lui m'en veut car sa chose rose est amoureuse de moi, le premier de la classe, le mec « parfait » comme ils disent tous.

C'est sûr que lui comparé à moi il n'a pas grand-chose pour lui. Il se fait rembarrer par les filles, il fait tout le temps des blagues stupides et est mon strict opposé dans le classement de classe. Il est dernier.

Et voilà, il recommence à lui sourire et elle, elle le frappe.

-Sasuke-kun !

Ça c'est Ino.

-Sasuke-kun !

-Quoi ?

-Dis… tu fais quoi samedi ? Ca te dirait d'aller au cinéma avec moi ?

Je soupire et m'en vais. Le pire dans tout ça ? Elle ne s'affole même pas… elle glousse !

-Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun est trop classe ! Fais pas ton timide !

Voilà mon quotidien.

N'empêche que je l'envie Naruto. Il a plein d'amis. Tout le monde gravite autour de lui.

Lui et moi ne nous entendons vraiment pas, nous nous disputons toujours et dans le pire des cas nous nous bagarrons. Et pourtant aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je pense que je le considère un peu comme mon meilleur ami.

C'est vrai, malgré nos désaccords c'est le seul qui puisse réellement m'approcher. En dehors de mon frère.

Aujourd'hui encore.

-Hey ! Sas'ke !

Et voilà ça c'est Naruto qui me secoue par le bras pour que je daigne m'intéresser un tant soit peu à lui.

-Sas'ke !

-Hn ?

-Passe-moi ton exo de maths s'il te plaît je l'ai pas fait !

Et en plus il ose me dire ça en souriant, l'air décontracté, les mains derrière le crâne, cet abruti.

-Non.

-Hein ?

Très gracieux comme toujours. Ses mains se sont violement plaquées sur ma table. Sans me faire tressauter un seul instant, bien sûr.

Seulement l'imbécile ne s'arrête pas là et donne des petits coups du bout des doigts sur le livre que je suis en train de lire. Après un soupir non dissimulé, je daigne lever les yeux vers lui.

-Naruto, ton air de chien battu ne t'amènera à rien avec moi. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Shikamaru ?

-Mais il a disparu.

Comment ça disparu ? J'ai l'air si solitaire que personne ne m'aurait mis au courant d'une fugue quelconque ?

-« Disparu » ?

-Oui mais il doit être sur le toit à se griller une clope ou à flirter avec cette fille de la classe B. Enfin toujours est-il qu'il me faut l'exo de maths, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te-

-Bon ! Très bien ! Mais si jamais tu-

-Oui, oui je sais, si je me fais chopper tu déclines toute responsabilité.

-C'est pas comme ça que t'auras ton bac.

Je tends mon cahier à Naruto qui s'en saisit vivement avant que je change d'avis et s'en retourne à sa place. Avant de s'assoir il s'est retourné pour me tirer la langue puérilement en me rétorquant que le bac n'était que l'année prochaine.

Donc voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Nous sommes en Janvier, nous avons seize ans et nous sommes au milieu de notre seconde année de lycée.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-En fait non. Je… Naruto si je te dis un… secret, tu ne le répéteras pas ?

-Euh… Sasuke tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je te reconnais pas là… Tu me fais une blague c'est ça ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pfff comme si toi tu voulais me dire un secret ! Allez arrête !

Et ben c'est pas gagné.

Je le regarde fixement et il déglutit.

-Tu-tu es sérieux… ? B-Bon, bien, je t'écoute. Mais arrête de me fixer comme ça s'il te plaît !


	2. Chapitre II

Titre : L'Amour A Ses Raisons…

Résumé : Euh… Et bien… on commence avec la dure vie d'adolescent de Sasuke et on verra bien où tout ceci va nous mener ! :)

UA / OOC / Pov Sasuke / Yaoi / Rating M

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde! ^_^ Alors déja je tenais a m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fics 'Tout Accepter De Toi' et qui suivent mon profil vous savez déjà que cette fic ne sera pas publié toutes les deux semaines mais une fois par mois vu que je ne suis pas assez avancé dans l'écriture et je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous continuerez a me suivre quand même. :) Sur ce je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre de 'L'amour A Ses Raisons...'! Enjoy et review it! ;) Bizbiz à vous tous! Nana**_

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Je tends mon cahier à Naruto qui s'en saisit vivement avant que je change d'avis et s'en retourne à sa place. Avant de s'assoir il s'est retourné pour me tirer la langue puérilement en me rétorquant que le bac n'était que l'année prochaine.

Donc voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Nous sommes en Janvier, nous avons seize ans et nous sommes au milieu de notre seconde année de lycée.

Je me replonge dans ma lecture mais je sens un regard sur moi, ce qui m'empêche de continuer. A tous les coups ce doit être Naruto qui me regarde, se demandant comment j'arrive à comprendre la langue selon lui « difficile » des mathématiques.

Mais non, ce n'est pas lui, il est, je suppose, concentré car il tire légèrement la langue en écrivant. Mon regard balaie la salle mais pourtant personne ne fait attention à moi.

Ce n'est qu'en voulant continuer mon livre que mon regard tombe dans celui d'un garçon qui se tient dans le couloir.

Pourquoi il me regarde lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Naruto arrive dans mon champ de vision, me demandant ce que j'ai à froncer les sourcils comme ça.

-Dis, tu le connais ?

-Qui ?

Je lui montre le garçon qui, apercevant mon geste, reprend son chemin.

-Mmmh… Il s'appelle Suigetsu je crois. Pourquoi tu le regardais ?

-C'est lui qui me regardait !

-Oui bah en tout cas ne lui cherche pas trop les emmerdes, il a plutôt sale réputation.

Ça, je m'en serais douté par moi-même ! Il a les cheveux tellement décolorés qu'ils sont blancs, ses dents sont limées comme celles d'un requin et il porte des lentilles de couleur violette.

Cependant je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mec m'intrigue.

-Bon tiens, en tout cas merci pour les exos ! Au fait ça te dérange pas qu'on ne mange pas ensemble à midi ? Sakura a accepté de déjeuner avec moi ! Tu te rends compte ?

Oui ça me dérange mais je ne lui dirai pas. A la place j'acquiesce en le félicitant à moitié. En réalité je suis dégoûté, comment il peut courir après cette chose…

Bon ce qui est bien c'est que je pourrais aller faire un petit tour dehors. Naruto n'aime pas le froid. Pas que j'adore ça non plus, mais ce que j'aime ce sont les journées comme aujourd'hui, il fait froid mais il y a un grand soleil.

En fait il ne fait pas si froid que ça, j'ai même pu manger dehors. Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu : d'une part j'aurais sûrement reçu des moqueries quant au fait que je mange seul et d'autre part j'aurais eu droit à une horde en furie.

En parlant de furie, en voici une des plus spéciales. Karin. Elle est dans l'autre classe mais je la connais car depuis mon arrivée au lycée elle s'est rajoutée à la liste des mes « fangirls ».

Physiquement elle est beaucoup plus jolie que Sakura mais moins qu'Ino. Je pense même que ses lunettes lui donnent un certain charme. En revanche sa personnalité c'est autre chose… Enfin elle a deux personnalités en réalité, je crois. A la base c'est une gueularde comme pas possible, mais dès qu'elle se retrouve seule à seul avec moi, elle devient aussi douce qu'un bébé. Beurk, je déteste cet aspect-là.

Donc, comme je disais, je la vois et en compagnie plus que surprenante. Elle est avec le garçon de ce matin, Suigetsu, et ils ont l'air d'être en plein milieu d'une dispute. Et plus ça va, plus ils crient.

-AAArrêtez ! Je ne supporte pas quand vous vous disputez comme ça !

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant qu'il leur crie dessus. Un grand type roux qui se tient à genoux, les yeux exorbités, serrant ses cheveux dans ses mains. On dirait qu'il est sur le point de pleurer.

Les deux autres se sont tus automatiquement et se précipitent à ses côtés. On dirait qu'il fait une crise d'angoisse.

J'allais partir mais une question s'impose à mon esprit : est-ce que Karin et Suigetsu sortent ensemble ? Après tout ils ont l'air assez proches et vu la crise du rouquin les disputent ont l'air fréquentes.

Et malheureusement pour moi, pour retourner en cours je dois passer à côté d'eux.

-S-S-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je salue Karin de la tête et mon regard se tourne vers Suigetsu qui me regarde, mais plus de la même façon que ce matin. Il me regarde de façon moqueuse, un rictus étirant le coin gauche de ses lèvres.

-Tu manges seul ?

Je ne réponds pas et pose mon regard sur le rouquin toujours accroupi qui détourne le regard face au mien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Karin me regarde, surprise que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un, et Suigetsu fronce les sourcils parce que je l'ignore.

-Il… C'est Juugo. Il est un peu spécial ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

Seulement je n'écoute pas Karin et m'approche de Juugo pour me mettre à son niveau. Je sors de ma poche le sac en kraft qui contenait mon déjeuner et lui tends.

-Tiens, prends. Tu devrais toujours en avoir un sur toi.

-M-Merci Sasuke.

Je me relève et poursuis mon chemin vers ma salle de classe.

Je dois bien avouer que ce Juugo commence lui aussi à m'intriguer. Décidément aujourd'hui…

Arrivant en haut de l'escalier je vois Naruto assis sur les marches, se tenant la joue gauche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

-Alors l'idiot, tu lui as tapé d'œil ? A moins que ne soit elle qui-

-C'est bon ta gueule Sasuke !

Je reste figé. Ca n'est jamais arrivé que Naruto me parle aussi sèchement. Normalement ça c'est mon rôle.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Ma faute ? Et puis quoi encore qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Si Sakura a bien voulu manger avec moi ce n'était que pour parler de toi, de toi et uniquement de toi ! « C'est quoi la couleur préférée de Sasuke-kun ? », « Tu sais quel plat il préfère ? », « A ton avis Sasuke-kun préfère les filles avec les cheveux longs ou courts ? », « Tu crois que je suis son style ? », « Sasuke-kun ! », « Sasuke-kun », « Sasuke-kun » !

Alors forcément quand elle a fini son babillage je lui ai dit que moi je l'aimais mais que toi ne l'aimerais jamais et… Et elle m'a giflé !

Je soupire. Pour sûr, il a raison, jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureux ou ne serait-ce que sortir avec elle. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'arrive à rien avec elle, non ?

D'un coup il se lève et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

-Apprends-moi !

-Hein ?

Bon pas très classe mais je suis vraiment surpris.

-Apprends-moi, aide-moi à séduire Sakura ! Toutes les filles tombent comme des mouches avec toi !

Pourtant je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille… Pas que ça m'intéresse pas, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais trouvé une fille assez intéressante pour ça.

-Et puis je veux pas être un des derniers puceaux de la classe !

-Pu-Puceaux ?

-Bah oui ! Dans la classe tous les gars sont passés par là, il ne reste que Choji, Shino et moi !

Et moi !

-Toi on se doute bien que c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps ! D'ailleurs c'était qui ? Faudrait que tu me racontes, je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais on en a jamais parlé. Et je me demande aussi pour Shikamaru mais bon…

La sonnerie de reprise coupe court à mon malaise.

C'est vrai après tout nous avons seize ans, on devrait commencer à avoir ce genre de rapports. Sauf que moi je ne suis jamais, mais alors jamais sorti avec une fille ! Alors coucher avec ! Et puis comment cette stupide rumeur a pu naître ? Jamais au lycée on ne m'a vu avec une fille quelconque. A moins que la horde de fangirls attire les ragots…

Ces pensées vont me suivre jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je suis avec Naruto à l'arrêt de bus. Nous prenons le même mais lui n'habite qu'à quelques arrêts alors que moi je dois faire presque toute la ligne.

Nous sommes à l'écart des autres élèves qui attendent et je peux donc en profiter pour parler un peu avec lui.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ? Oulala Sasuke ça va pas ? T'es tout rouge ? T'es malade ?

Non je ne suis pas malade je suis gêné ! Je reprends contenance et essaie de ne pas faire ressentir mon mal être à mon ami.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Bah j'attends le bus avec toi !

Je lui assène une claque sur le crâne en le traitant d'idiot.

-Pas maintenant là tout de suite imbécile ! Je voulais savoir si t'avais rien de spécial à faire.

-Hey déjà je ne suis pas un imbécile et ensuite non j'ai rien à faire. Iruka ne rentre pas avant vingt heure ou vingt et une heure, il y a une réunion parents professeurs je crois. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose ? Tu veux venir à la maison ?

-Hn. Si ça te dérange pas.

-Non, non. C'est parti !

Il a l'air content vu qu'il sourit. En même temps c'est rare quand je lui demande quelque chose.

Nous arrivons une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Naruto habite avec son tuteur dans un immeuble ancien. Ses parents sont morts quand il était petit, encore plus petit que moi. Il ne les a jamais connus. Mais il n'est pas malheureux pour autant, il se plaît beaucoup avec Iruka.

Je ne le connais pas bien mais il est gentil, il est instituteur en école maternelle.

En arrivant, Naruto balance ses affaires un peu partout tout en sachant qu'il se ferra réprimander.

-Pourquoi tu ranges pas directement ? Tu sais très bien qu'Iruka va crier après toi quand il verra le bordel que tu mets.

Il hausse les épaules et se rend dans la cuisine. Je le suis.

-C'est comme ça Sas'ke ! Tout le monde n'est pas maniaque comme toi ! Lait ou jus ?

-Lait. Mais même, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu ranges pour une fois.

Il soupire et à mon plus grand étonnement sort de la cuisine pour mettre ses chaussures dans le meuble, son manteau dans la penderie et nos sacs dans sa chambre.

Ça a toujours été comme ça de toute façon, au final l'un comme l'autre on peut arriver à faire ce que l'on veut de l'autre.

Il revient dans la cuisine et sort des gâteaux au chocolat. Personne en dehors de lui et nii-san sait que le chocolat est mon péché mignon. Je pourrais en manger des tonnes.

Il met le tout sur un plateau et nous allons nous installer sur le canapé devant la télé.

-Alors tu t'es décidé ?

J'ai failli m'étouffer en buvant.

-Décider à quoi ?

-Bah à m'apprendre !

Ah… C'est donc ça. Il a sûrement dû penser que je voulais venir pour lui apprendre je ne sais quoi.

-En fait non. Je… Naruto si je te dis un… secret, tu ne le répéteras pas ?

-Euh… Sasuke tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je te reconnais pas là… Tu me fais une blague c'est ça ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pfff comme si toi tu voulais me dire un secret ! Allez arrête !

Et ben c'est pas gagné.

Je le regarde fixement et il déglutit.

-Tu-tu es sérieux… ? B-Bon, bien, je t'écoute. Mais arrête de me fixer comme ça s'il te plaît !

Je ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup puis rouvre les yeux pour tomber dans le bleu des siens.

-Je suis puceau.

Un grand et long silence suit mon annonce. Naruto reste figé, il me regarde, ahuri. De longues minutes passent puis il se met à rire doucement puis éclate de rire en se tenant les côtes.

-Ahahahah putain Sas'ke t'es trop marrant ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ahahahah non mais allez dis-moi vraiment.

-Je suis puceau Naruto. Je ne sais pas comment de telles rumeurs ont pu courir sur moi mais je n'ai jamais couché avec personne. J'en ai même jamais embrassé !

Oui la seule personne que j'ai embrassée c'est toi.

… Je me sens très mal d'un coup. J'ai envie de vomir.

-M-Mais c'est impossible ! Tu es le Don Juan du lycée ! Même Neji Hyuuga ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Et pourtant il est plus âgé que nous.

-C'est la vérité pourtant.

Il se calme et me regarde longuement de haut en bas.

-Bon, que tu n'aies jamais… enfin que tu sois comme moi, je peux peut-être y croire mais ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ! Bon en dehors de notre petit accident au collège…

Il fait une sorte de grimace de dégoût et se re-concentre sur moi.

-Jamais Naruto.

Il se laisse complètement tomber dans le canapé en poussant un soupir blasé.

-Pfff à qui je vais demander maintenant ? Kiba ? Sûrement pas !

Moi je ne sais pas quoi dire, tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est partir.

-Sasuke ! J'ai une idée !

Et moi une sale impression. Les idées de Naruto sont souvent très, très foireuses !

-Huuum… on doit avoir couché avec une fille avant… euh… trois mois ! Nous avons jusqu'au dix-sept mars pour coucher avec une fille ! Et on devra en apporter la preuve à l'autre bien sûr ! Et les putes ne comptent pas ! Alors ?

Pfff on se croirait dans un mauvais film américain… mais c'est vrai que l'idée est tentante. Et puis je ne peux pas perdre contre lui… OK… il m'a eu. Il sait comment y faire avec moi.

-D'accord. Mais sache qu'un Uchiha ne paie pas pour avoir une femme ! Et puis… Que se passera-t-il si un de nous, ou même nous deux, n'y arrivons pas. Si d'ici la date butoir on n'a pas réussi à… enfin tu vois.

-A ne plus être puceau Sasuke ! Et bien… celui qui aura échoué devra avouer devant toute la classe qu'il n'a jamais couché.

-O-Ok. Donc nous avons jusqu'au dix sept mars.

Il me tend son petit doigt que j'enlace du mien.

-Alors tu as une idée ? Pour toi ça va être facile tu n'as qu'à te servir. Par contre… si… Si tu peux éviter Sakura…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Jamais ça ne me serait venu à l'idée !

Il sourit puis perd son sourire se demandant sûrement qui choisir.

-Tu sais, à mon avis Hinata ne serait pas contre.

-Hinata ? Hinata Hyuuga ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est limite si elle s'évanouie pas dès qu'un garçon lui parle. Alors arriver à sortir avec elle et coucher en moins de trois mois… Et puis avec Neji sur le dos, non merci.

-Pourtant elle est amoureuse de toi.

Ca y est il a buggé. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts tout comme sa bouche et il bégaie des choses incompréhensibles.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Tout le monde le sait. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas.

-…Mais… J'ai jamais rien vu. C'est peut-être pour ça que Neji me déteste.

-Ca c'est même sûr !

-Mais… enfin, oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. Elle est belle même, mais…

-Oui mais elle est niaise.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai, Hinata est très gentille. Elle est peut-être un peu trop timide mais je suis sûr que c'est une fille bien. C'est pourquoi je peux pas coucher avec elle ! Et puis imagine si Neji apprend ? Je serais un homme mort ! Mais toi alors, tu vas choisir qui ? Comme ça je sais que j'aurais pas à chercher de ce côté-là !

C'est vrai que comme a dit Naruto je n'ai qu'à choisir. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, j'ai une réputation quand même, et puis il va falloir sortir un minimum avec la personne et donc que j'aie pas envie de l'étriper. C'est pourquoi Ino est rayée d'avance ; Sakura, Naruto a émis lui-même un véto ; Hinata, même pas la peine d'y penser. Je ne vois qu'une seule personne : Karin. De plus je pourrais ainsi me rapprocher de Suigetsu et Juugo et en apprendre plus sur eux.

-Karin. De la classe B.

Il réfléchi un instant et s'exclame comme si il venait de trouver une réponse quelconque.

-Ah ! Je vois qui c'est ! Mais, même si elle te court après, c'est risqué elle traine avec Suigetsu et « Juugo double face ».

-« Juugo double face » ?

-Ouais c'est le roux tout le temps avec lui. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un schizophrène. Une fois il a agressé une fille pour un rien, il a juste pété un câble. Mais comme c'est soi-disant une maladie l'école ne l'a pas renvoyé. N'empêche que plus je me tiens éloigné de lui, mieux je me porte et tu devrais en faire autant.

Je balaye son commentaire de la main et me lève pour aller chercher mon portable qui sonne.

-Allô ? Nii-san ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je viens de rentrer et tu n'étais pas là.

-Hn, désolé je suis chez Naruto.

-Ok, ne rentre pas trop tard. Tu vas manger chez lui ou tu manges à la maison ?

-A la maison je pense. Je te tiens au courant si je change d'avis.

-Bien. Tu me dis si tu veux que je vienne te chercher. A tout à l'heure alors. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi nii-san.

Nous raccrochons. Je vois Naruto sourire. Il trouve ça touchant que malgré notre âge nous nous disions « je t'aime », mais il comprend aussi pourquoi.

Les premières semaines qui ont suivi la disparition de nos parents je répétais en boucle que j'avais oublié de leur dire que je les aimais avant qu'ils partent, alors Itachi a pris l'habitude de me le dire.

Parfois je me dis qu'à son âge il serait peut-être temps qu'il arrête de penser à moi et se construise une vie mais l'instant d'après je regrette de penser ainsi et reprends mes pensées égoïstes. Moi, j'aimerais que mon grand frère s'occupe toujours de moi.

Peut-être que je pense comme ça parce que je n'ai moi-même personne dans ma vie… qui sait.

Finalement j'ai mangé chez Naruto et c'est Iruka qui m'a raccompagné après que nous ayons fait nos devoirs.

Demain commence le long et dur voyage vers l'étape qui fera de nous, selon Naruto, des hommes.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Elle a buggé. Ou pas. Karin mode « niaise » activé. Elle a retiré ses lunettes et vient se coller à moi.

-Hum… Sasuke… pourquoi tu me poses cette question, aurais-tu certains projets ?

-Ça dépend tu fais quelque chose ?

-Si tu me le demandes j'annule !


	3. Chapitre III

Titre: L'Amour A Ses Raisons…

Résumé: Euh… Et bien… on commence avec la dure vie d'adolescent de Sasuke et on verra bien où tout ceci va nous mener ! :)

UA / OOC / Pov Sasuke / Yaoi / Rating M

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde! BON! Nana is back! Désolé de cette longue absence mais c'était vraiment pas évident ces derniers temps! ^^' J'ai beaucoup de mal a tout concilier et mon envi d'écrire c'est un peu amoindrit. Et puis je suis un peu a l'ouest donc j'oubliais souvent de publier. ^^'  
Mais je suis toujours là et je recommence à écrire. :) Cependant les publications vont être remaniées. Je ne vais publier que toutes les deux semaines en alternant TADT et L'AASR. Pour le détail voyez mon calendrier de publication! :p**_

_**Je m'excuse encore grandement auprès de vous mes lecteurs adorés! Je vous aime toujours autant! Bisous à vous tous! **_

_**En attendant voici enfin le troisième chapitre de L'Amour A Ses Raisons... ^_^ J'espere qu'il vous plaira, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! :) Enjoy!

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPITRE III**

Finalement j'ai mangé chez Naruto et c'est Iruka qui m'a raccompagné après que nous ayons fait nos devoirs.

Demain commence le long et dur voyage vers l'étape qui fera de nous, selon Naruto, des hommes.

* * *

Vendredi quinze janvier, devant la grille de l'école.

Je suis avec Naruto et nous rejoignons quelques élèves de notre classe attendant déjà l'ouverture de la grille. Notre bus passe rarement le matin alors nous devons souvent arriver une vingtaine de minutes en avance. C'est ça ou arriver en retard comme le faisait Naruto au début.

En voyant les cousins Hyuuga présents je me tourne vers Naruto qui souffle dans ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer.

-Au fait, tu as choisi ?

Il voit mon regard tourné vers Hinata et secoue négativement la tête.

-Ca ne va pas non ! Jamais je pourrais. Non… Hier j'ai pensé à Ino, mais elle en a après toi.

Il pousse un soupir désespéré en s'asseyant sur les marches. Shikamaru, accompagné de son meilleur ami Choji, arrive vers nous. Le second est déjà en train de manger un paquet de chips. Naruto n'a aucune raison de s'en faire, nous ne serons jamais les derniers « puceaux » de la classe.

Shikamaru a beau être intelligent, c'est la pire feignasse que je connaisse ! Moins il en fait, mieux il se porte. Il a les meilleures notes de l'école, mais pas de la classe, il ne bosse que pour les exams qui comptent dans les notes. Quant à Choji… il ne pense qu'à manger et si j'étais une fille je ne voudrais ô grand jamais poser mes mains sur lui !

Enfin bref.

Shikamaru me montre Naruto de la tête et me demande ce qui lui arrive. Seulement ce n'est pas moi qui vais répondre mais Naruto lui-même.

-Je veux une copine.

D'un coup il se lève et s'approche de Shikamaru avec le même regard qu'il a eu la veille pour moi quand il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à draguer les filles. Et notre ami à queue de cheval n'a pas l'air rassuré.

-Toi dis-moi, tu as bien une copine ! Cette fille en classe B, c'est bien ta copine non ? Elle pourrait peut-être me présenter des amies à elle !

-Galère… Laisse tomber tu veux.

-Mais… M-Mais… Mais reviens !

Notre grand flemmard a déjà rebroussé chemin pour s'éloigner et aller fumer une cigarette. Personne ne l'a vraiment remarqué mais il rougit légèrement, il doit être gêné ; mais est-ce que c'est parce qu'il sort vraiment avec cette fille ou parce que justement il ne sort pas avec elle ?

Je m'approche de lui et lui demande si il a une cigarette pour moi, il me dévisage puis me tend son paquet.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Sasuke.

-Jamais au lycée normalement mais ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

La première fois c'était avec Naruto. On était en dernière année de collège et on ne sait pas ce qui nous a pris, nii-san était sortit et il avait laissé traîner son paquet sur la table basse du salon.

C'est aussi la première fois que nous avons bu de l'alcool. Nous avions bu une bouteille de saké entière à nous deux. Au début ça avait été dur, la première gorgée nous avait brûlé la gorge mais, de défi en défi pour savoir qui boirait le plus, nous avons fini la bouteille. Cet après-midi-là nous avons vraiment fait n'importe quoi, après le saké on avait donc essayé de fumer, nous étouffant dès la première taffe. Naruto n'a plus jamais retouché une cigarette ou alors il ne me l'a pas dit, mais moi il m'arrive de fumer de temps en temps. Comme ça, pour me détendre.

Shikamaru me sort de mes souvenirs.

-Sasuke tu souris ?

-Mh, ça m'arrive.

-Ca le travaille à ce point, Naruto, d'avoir une copine ?

-Hn, faut croire. Et toi ?

Il s'étouffe avec la fumée de sa clope et rougit un peu plus.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-De cette fille de la classe B. C'est qui ?

-Je… Nous… Enfin nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Bonjour Shikamaru.

Je tourne le visage vers la droite en entendant une voix féminine. Ce doit être elle, la fameuse « fille de la classe B ». Elle est jolie, c'est vrai.

-Bonjour Sasuke-san.

-B-Bonjour. Bon je vais rejoindre Naruto.

Mieux vaut les laisser tous les deux.

N'empêche qu'il a de la chance, elle est vraiment jolie. Dommage que je ne l'aie jamais vu avant. En même temps nos classes ne se croisent presque jamais.

Finalement je reste un peu en retrait, voyant Naruto plongé dans ce qui semble être une conversation passionnée avec Choji et Kiba qui les a rejoins.

Les élèves s'amoncèlent de plus en plus et le gardien se décide enfin à venir ouvrir à nous, pauvres élèves transis de froid.

Le temps est bien moins beau que celui de la veille, ce qui n'arrange pas mes affaires. Je vais devoir agir au sein du bâtiment, et parler à une fille quand toutes les autres vous épient n'est pas chose aisée.

-SASUUUKE-KUUUN !

-Dégage sale truie je l'ai vu la première !

-C'est ce que tu crois grand front ! N'empêche que je l'ai appelé la première !

Et voilà une nouvelle journée qui commence.

-Sasuke-kun !

-Sasuke-kun !

-Ino. Sakura.

-Kyyyyya Sasuke-kun, ne fais pas ton timide !

Oh mon dieu courage, fuyions ! Je m'empresse de rentrer dans la salle de classe et de rejoindre ma place. Quand est-ce que ces deux folles me lâcheront ? D'un autre côté ce serait si facile d'avoir Ino…

NON ! Jamais ! Si jamais je « sortais » avec Ino, ça déclencherait une troisième guerre mondiale ! Tenons-nous en au plan : Karin !

Et puis avec elle je sais que les deux autres hésiteront à deux fois avant d'aller lui chercher des crasses ! Enfin surtout vu la réputation de ses deux compères.

Naruto arrive et s'assoit sur la place de mon voisin de devant en me faisant face. Il est plutôt pas mal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas plus de succès.

Deux secondes ! Est-ce que par pur hasard j'aurais pensé que Naruto, mon meilleur ami, était « pas mal » ?

Bon, soit ! Je l'ai pensé, mais ça ne veux rien dire, c'est juste un avis objectif. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche pour un garçon. Il est différent de moi, ses cheveux sont très blonds et il a de grands yeux bleus et puis sa peau légèrement hâlée devrait lui donner un certain succès… Alors pourquoi toutes les filles craquent sur moi ?

Enfin à part Hinata…

-Naruto tu devrais vraiment essayer avec Hinata, je suis sûr que ça marcherait.

-Pourquoi tu me parles d'Hinata ? J'étais en train de te dire ce que Kiba et Choji m'ont raconté !

Je soulève un sourcil interrogateur et lui roule des yeux en claquant sa langue sur son palet.

-Kakashi-sensei a un nouvel assistant ! Il est arrivé hier. Nous on l'a pas vu parce qu'on est partis de suite mais eux l'ont croisé dans le couloir avec Kakashi. Il a l'air un peu space, il a les cheveux mi long et une longue aiguille entre les dents ! Mais il a l'air cool apparemment.

-Mmmh mouais.

-'Fin bref ! J'ai repensé à notre « pari » !

-Tu ne comptes pas te défiler quand même ?

-Ca va pas non ! Mais je pense que tu as raison et je vais tenter avec Hinata. J'ai entendu dire que les troisième année partent en voyage la semaine prochaine et donc je pourrais plus parler à Hinata sans Neji dans les pattes.

J'avoue que ça m'arrange bien aussi. Sans Naruto je serais moi aussi plus libre de mes mouvements et pourrais plus facilement m'intégrer auprès de Karin et des « siens ».

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Ça ne va pas être facile, elle perd tous ses moyens dès que tu lui parles.

-Oui mais moi au moins elle est dans notre classe !

Pfff, gamin. N'empêche qu'il a raison, dès que Naruto lui demandera de sortir avec lui, elle dira oui, alors que moi, Karin va forcément se méfier de quelque chose.

Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur les cours qui viennent de commencer.

Pause du midi.

Je suis maudit ! Naruto a vraiment trop de chance ! Ebisu-sensei notre professeur d'histoire nous a demandé de nous mettre en binôme pour effectuer des recherches pour le nouveau chapitre que nous allons aborder.

Bien sûr, Ebisu-sensei, n'étant pas très concilient avec les élèves, a fait lui-même les groupes. Heureusement pour moi je suis avec Shikamaru mais Naruto a la chance de pouvoir être avec Hinata. C'est gagné pour lui ! Enfin… c'est gagné pour la première phase car même si il arrive à sortir avec elle… elle ne voudra jamais coucher avec lui !

Non en fait je ne suis pas maudit, j'ai même de la chance ! J'ai choisi Karin, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me prends la tête, je n'ai qu'à lui demander et elle écartera… enfin elle dira « oui » !

Bon après je risque de passer pour le plus gros salaud du lycée mais ce n'est pas grave, je préfère ça que de me faire traiter de puceau !

Ah bah voilà Karin, autant commencer dès maintenant.

Seulement je m'arrête, elle est encore avec ce Suigetsu. On dirait qu'il la taquine. Peut-être qu'ils sont ensemble tout compte fait.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est le prince des seconde année en personne ! Et seul… again.

Ce « pauvre » Suigetsu se fait frapper à l'arrière de la tête par Karin qui s'approche de moi.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui Sasuke.

-Salut Karin. Juugo. _Suigetsu._

Je m'amuse à prononcer son prénom tel un serpent. Je le vois frémir et je souris sous cape. Aurait-il peur de moi ?

-Bonjour Sasuke.

C'est Juugo qui vient de parler. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait une double personnalité, on dirait plutôt une sorte de gros nounours inoffensif.

-M-Merci pour le sac. Hier.

-Hn. De rien.

Un ange passe, nous sommes comme quatre débiles plantés comme des poireaux au milieu du couloir.

Forcément… commencer une pseudo relation avec une fille quand il y a deux gugusses qui nous scrutent.

-Kari-

-Oiiii ! Sas'keeee !

Et voilà que je me fais interrompre par Naruto. Suigetsu ricane.

-Oh comme c'est mignon et voilà le petit toutou du prince.

-Tcht !

Il m'énerve ce mec, c'est quoi son problème ?

Naruto ralentit en voyant avec qui je suis.

-Ah ! Ça tombe bien euh… Suigetsu, Juugo, Sarutobi-sensei vous cherche !

-Pourquoi ?

Mon ami fronce les sourcils, très concentré, puis s'exclame en les pointant du doigt :

-J'en sais rien vous avez qu'à aller lui demander !

Bon ok, pour le mensonge on repassera. Seulement ça a l'air de marcher car les deux « amis » partent vers le bureau de notre prof de maths.

Mon meilleur ami place ses deux mains derrière son crâne et me fait un grand sourire avant de repartir de là d'où il vient.

Il est plus malin que ce que j'aurais cru.

-Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu traînes avec ce gars.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Comment ça ?

-Bon Juugo je dis pas, il a l'air sympa mais l'autre tronche de sushi…

Karin se met à éclater de rire, pas comme les autres niaises qui gloussent à chacune de mes paroles, non, pour une fois quelqu'un rit sincèrement à ce que je dis.

Enfin bon, j'ai un plan à mettre à exécution et il ne faut pas que je traîne.

-Hey !

-Je ne m'appelle pas « hey » !

-Karin.

Rooh les femmes quelle plaie.

-Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Elle a buggé. Ou pas. Karin mode « niaise » activé. Elle a retiré ses lunettes et vient se coller à moi.

-Hum… Sasuke… pourquoi tu me poses cette question, aurais-tu certains projets ?

-Ca dépend, tu fais quelque chose ?

-Si tu me le demandes, j'annule !

-Non, non c'est bon on verra ça le week-end prochain, c'est pas pressé.

Je le vois bien qu'elle est déçue mais c'est mieux ainsi, nii-san sera absent la semaine prochaine et puis une semaine pour mettre les choses en ordre c'est plutôt pas mal.

-Hey connard d'Uchiha ! Il est où ton sale clebs ?

-Un problème Suigetsu ?

-Arrête de sourire connard, il nous a menti, Sarutobi n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il est où que je lui refasse le portrait ?

-Calme-toi, il a dû se tromper.

-Tsss tu commences vraiment à me faire chier toi !

-Suigetsu arrête de mal parler à Sasuke !

-Bon moi je vous laisse.

Je m'en vais mais Juugo me retient par le bras.

-Attends. Il l'a fait exprès non ? Si tu avais voulu parler à Karin en particulier tu aurais pu demander. Tu sais Suigetsu et Karin ne sont pas ensemble donc…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bonne journée.

Il est plus perspicace que ce que je pensais. Mais au moins il m'a bien renseigné, la voie est libre !

Je rejoins Naruto en classe qui m'attend « sagement » assis à MA place.

-Alors monsieur le tombeur ? Ça a marché ?

-Oui bah tu as frôlé le conseil de guerre. Mais merci j'ai « rendez-vous » avec Karin le week-end prochain. Et toi ?

-Héhé, Hinata m'a invité à venir chez elle mercredi après-midi pour les recherches. Bon il y aura sûrement son père ou sa sœur mais Neji ne sera pas là. Et du coup tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

-Madara vient.

-Ah bon ? Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu, non ?

-Mmh un peu oui ! Il est même pas venu pour les fêtes de fin d'année ! La dernière fois je crois que c'était pour la rentrée, comme toujours.

C'est vrai que Madara arrive ce soir. Et ben… ça va pas être de tout repos ce week-end. A chaque fois qu'il vient c'est… apocalyptique.

-Il va encore essayer de te convaincre de rentrer dans la police.

-Hn.

J'en suis fatigué d'avance. J'avais aussi oublié ça.

Mon oncle est chef de la police là où il habite, et depuis que je suis tout petit, même quand nos parents étaient encore en vie, il me saoule avec la police. Sauf que moi je ne veux pas, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux vraiment faire, mais pas ça.

Mais avec un oncle comme Madara… « Je vous ai recueillis » « j'avais promis à vos parents de m'occuper de vous si il leur arrivait quelque chose » « ils seraient si fiers de vous » « Sasuke, je suis sûr que ton père aurait aimé que tu suives ses traces » … Enfin l'éternel refrain.

En plus c'est faux, mon père aurait voulu que ce soit Itachi qui suive ses traces. Moi j'étais trop petit, il n'avait pas d'ambitions précises pour moi.

-Naruto, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

-Hein ? Plus tard ? Mmmh Iruka pense que je ferais un bon professeur.

-Toi ?

-Bah oui, moi. Mais moi, je ne sais pas encore, je pense qu'on a le temps. On pourra s'angoisser l'année prochaine.

Décidément il a toujours le don de me rassurer.

-Au fait, ca y est. Shikamaru a réussi à emballer !

-Naruto, quand tu parles des autres, vérifie que la personne ne soit pas là.

Shikamaru s'affaisse sur une chaise à côté de nous, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Félicitation.

-Merci Sasuke.

Naruto lui donne une grande claque dans le dos et notre ami à queue de cheval se retrouve le nez sur la table, nous faisant rire tous les trois.

-Alors je suppose que vous allez sortir tous les deux ce week-end ?

-Je sais pas. Je pense. Sasuke il faut aussi qu'on voit pour les recherches. Tu fais quoi dimanche ?

-Famille. Mais tu peux passer si tu veux, ça me soulagerait même.

-Je veux pas trop te déranger si tu passes le week-end avec ton frère.

-Non c'est mon oncle Madara, notre « tuteur ».

Avant la reprise de l'après-midi, j'ai expliqué un peu le personnage qu'est Madara, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop flippé non plus.

En milieu d'après-midi j'ai été conduit à l'infirmerie parce que j'avais fait une crise d'angoisse. La venue de Madara me stresse plus que ce que je pensais. Je me suis mis à paniquer à l'idée qu'il soit sur mon dos pendant deux jours.

Je suis allongé sur un des lits, mon avant-bras sur les yeux. Au moins comme ça j'échappe aux deux dernières heures de la journée.

-Sasuke, si tu vas mieux tu peux y aller.

Je me relève doucement avec un atroce mal de crâne.

-Tiens avale ça, c'est du doliprane.

-Merci Tsunade-sensei.

-De rien. Allez, va, Naruto t'attend à l'extérieur.

-Merci, bon week-end.

-Toi aussi Sasuke. Au fait, si tu veux parler, je suis toujours disponible.

-Hn.

Effectivement Naruto m'attendait, assis dans le couloir en train de lire un manga.

-Ah bah enfin ! On a raté le bus, on va devoir attendre celui d'après. Ça va mieux au fait ? C'est la venue de Madara qui te fait ça ?

-Hn. C'est un nouveau manga ?

-Ouais, je te le prêterais si tu veux.

-Merci.

A peine j'arrive en bas de l'immeuble que je vois la grosse berline noire de Madara garée devant la porte. Allez inspire Sasuke et entre.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Pas de preview car le chapitre est en cours d'écriture! ^^


	4. Chapitre IV

Titre: L'Amour A Ses Raisons…

Résumé: Euh… Et bien… on commence avec la dure vie d'adolescent de Sasuke et on verra bien où tout ceci va nous mener ! :)

UA / OOC / Pov Sasuke / Yaoi / Rating M

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

_**Coucou vous tous ! Oulala si vous saviez, et dire que je me suis hâté de finir le chapitre pour le publié dans les temps la semaine dernière mais que au final j'ai oublié de la poster. Oui je suis un boulet on peut le dire. ^^ Toujours est il que du coup Saeko a pu faire la beta au final. :p (d'ailleurs en passant je lui re souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! :) En attendant je vous laisse avec ce quatrième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy and review it ! :) Bisous à vous tous !**_

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta béta! =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

-Je suis rentré.

-AH ! Sasuke !

Voilà, je mets un pied à la maison et je me fais déjà accueillir « chaleureusement » par notre oncle. Mon frère suit derrière et vient me prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Tout va bien Sasuke ? L'école a appelé, apparemment tu t'es senti mal.

-Oui mais ce n'est rien, t'inquiètes pas.

-Sasuke… tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir.

Je soupire et vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Seulement mon cher et tendre grand frère ne me laisse pas aussi facilement, il me suit de près et attend d'être dans ma chambre pour me demander si je vais vraiment bien.

-Mais oui je te dis ! Arrête de jouer à la mère poule !

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Sasuke, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il vient prendre mon visage d'une main et m'observe de près. Il essaie de me sonder mais ça ne fonctionne plus avec le temps. Je me souviens quand j'étais petit, je me suis souvent dit qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées en faisant ça.

-Nii-san… Pourquoi il est là ?

-« Il » ? Tu parles de Madara ?

-De qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ?

-Soit un peu plus respectueux envers lui s'il te plaît, c'est grâce à lui si nous pouvons être ensemble aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas que sans lui on aurait été placé en foyer ou famille d'accueil et on nous aurait très certainement séparé.

-Je sais mais… Mais il me met mal à l'aise ! Et tu le sais ! Je sais pas pourquoi t'es à ce point attaché à lui !

Itachi lâche mon visage en soupirant, il me répète que je sais pourquoi et sort de ma chambre.

Je sais que c'est impoli mais je reste dans ma chambre jusqu'au dîner. Il va assez me prendre la tête comme ça l'autre taré sans qu'en plus j'aie à le supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Vers vingt heures, Itachi vient me chercher alors que je zappais sur la télé sans grande conviction. Le dîner est prêt et Madara nous attend. Je le suis à contrecœur, c'est vraiment pour lui que je fais tout ça.

C'est étrange de dîner sur la table du salon, on y dîne si peu… On dîne dans la cuisine en temps normal nii-san et moi. Et même quand Naruto vient, soit on mange dans ma chambre, soit devant la télé avec Itachi.

Je suis sorti de ma contemplation du magnifique bois de notre table par mon oncle.

-Alors Sasuke ! Comment ça va au lycée ?

-Ca va.

-Tes notes ?

-Excellentes, comme d'habitude.

C'est Itachi qui a répondu pour moi avec le sourire. Il est assis face à moi, Madara est en bout de table à ma droite. Mon frère commence alors à faire mes louanges auprès de notre oncle. Comme quoi je suis le premier de ma classe, dans toutes les matières et blablabla… J'écoute d'une oreille juste au cas où on me poserait une question. Mais rien. Madara sait très bien qu'il obtiendra plus d'informations de la part de mon frère que de moi.

J'attends qu'ils aient fini de parler de moi et profite d'un peu de calme pour prendre la parole. Je me racle la gorge doucement attirant leur attention sur moi.

-Je… Dimanche, Shikamaru va passer à la maison. On a des recherches à faire.

Madara hausse un sourcil et m'interroge.

-Shikamaru ? C'est un ami à toi ?

-Ouais.

-On dit « oui », Sasuke.

-Oui, nii-san.

Nous ne disons rien pendant plusieurs minutes puis notre oncle pose ses couverts et se tourne vers moi.

-C'est un exposé pour quand ?

-Ce n'est pas un exposé mon oncle, ce ne sont que des recherches pour le chapitre à venir. Et c'est pour le prochain cours.

-Donc ça ne pouvait se faire que ce week-end ?

-Oui.

Il marque une nouvelle pose, semblant réfléchir.

-C'est un bon élève ?

-Oui.

Je ne vais pas lui dire que s'il arrêtait de dormir en classe il serait meilleur que moi. C'est ce qu'on appelle un surdoué, moi je dois travailler pour arriver là où j'en suis.

Je retiens un soupir. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas Madara : il juge tout et tout le monde. Pour lui il faut que chaque personne gravitant dans le champ d'un Uchiha en soit digne.

Le repas se finit sans encombre. Itachi et Madara n'ont fait que parler business.

J'ai bien observé nii-san pendant le dîner. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je l'ai trouvé plus souriant que d'habitude. C'est peut-être mon imagination…

Le soir dans ma chambre j'envoie un texto à Shikamaru pour lui confirmer que c'est bon pour dimanche.

J'aurais dû dire à Naruto de venir dormir à la maison ce soir, j'aurais été moins tendu. Je ressens une horrible pression dans tout mon corps et je sais bien que c'est à cause de la venue de notre oncle. Même si tout s'est plutôt bien passé jusque là, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas aussi facilement. Il a le don de s'acharner contre moi et je sais pas pourquoi. Il a l'air si « laxiste » avec nii-san.

Itachi qui d'ailleurs vient de frapper à la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre juste pour passer la tête.

-Hey petit frère, tu veux venir regarder un film avec nous ?

-Non merci ! Je vais jouer à la console je pense.

Il entre finalement, referme derrière lui et vient s'assoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit. Il passe sa main droite dans mes cheveux et me sourit tendrement.

-Viens au moins dire bonne nuit à Madara, ok ? Lui aussi s'inquiète pour toi. Il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises si tu avais des problèmes au lycée. Tu vas avoir le droit de t'expliquer demain avec lui.

-Hn.

-Sasuke ?

Je soupire un murmure un faible « oui ». Il vient m'embrasser sur le front et me dit de ne pas tarder à descendre si je ne veux pas déranger pendant qu'ils seront en train de regarder leur film.

J'attends cinq minutes après qu'Itachi soit parti pour descendre à mon tour. Madara est dans le salon à verser du vin dans deux verres à pied alors que mon frère est en train de mettre un DVD dans le lecteur.

-Tu te joins à nous, Sasuke ?

-Non désolé, je suis juste venu dire bonne nuit. Alors… bonne nuit !

Je fais juste un petit signe de main à Madara et vais embrasser mon frère sur la joue. Je me sens rougir en le faisant. Je sais que le gens trouvent ça honteux que je fasse encore ça à mon âge, mais je m'en fiche. C'est une sorte de rituel qui s'est instauré entre mon frère en moi.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et allume ma console. Je joue un peu et me couche, j'ai le cœur à rien ce soir.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit sans pouvoir vraiment dormir. Et quand j'y arrive enfin, mes rêves ressemblent plus à des cauchemars.

* * *

Samedi matin neuf heures. J'avais mis mon réveil pour ne pas faire la grasse mat' et donc éviter de me faire mal voir par mon oncle. Comme il aime si bien le rappeler à tout le monde : « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! ».

C'est donc encore endormi mais lavé et habillé que je descends à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Je me fige à l'entrée en voyant Madara attablé, le journal dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre.

Je l'observe silencieusement.

Malgré son journal, je vois bien qu'il ne le lit pas, il a l'air un peu ailleurs. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague et il a un petit sourire en coin. On dirait qu'il est sur un petit nuage. Je me fige encore plus. Madara Uchiha sur un petit nuage…

Je secoue ma tête de gauche à droite et entre plus en avant pour que mon oncle me remarque. Ce qui met du temps à arriver ! Il faut que je pose « violemment » mon bol sur la table pour qu'il me voie enfin.

-Bonjour mon oncle.

-B-Bonjour Sasuke. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu as assez dormi ? On est samedi, tu n'étais pas obligé de…

Je l'interromps, ne voulant pas commencer une dispute de si bon matin.

-Nii-san n'est pas encore levé ?

-Mh ? Ton frère dort encore.

Ca ne lui ressemble pas, même quand Madara n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement ne dis rien. Il ne devrait pas tarder après tout.

Je prends mon petit-déjeuner, évitant le regard de Madara. Il lit son journal pour de bon, mais il ne raterait jamais une occasion de me parler seul à seul.

Et il attend que j'aie fini de manger pour commencer après avoir posé son journal sur la table.

-Tu as réfléchi à la proposition que je t'ai faite la dernière fois ?

-Oui et non. Sans vouloir vous offensez, vous ne pensez pas que j'ai encore le temps pour penser à mon avenir ? Je ne suis qu'en seconde année. Le bac ce n'est que l'année prochaine.

-Sasuke ! Tu dois penser à ton avenir maintenant ! Surtout avec les notes que tu as ! Ton père aurait…

-Mon oncle ! Ne parlez pas de lui s'il vous plaît. Il n'est plus là. Je peux bien faire ce que je veux, il n'est plus là pour m'en empêcher…

Nous ne disons plus rien ni l'un ni l'autre. Je contiens des larmes bien douloureuses et Madara doit se contenir de me mettre sa main dans la figure. Mon père est un sujet sensible. Il a l'impression que je salis sa mémoire en disant des choses pareilles.

-Nii… ton père il…

-Bonjour vous deux !

Je relève mon visage vers mon frère qui vient d'entrer. Il s'assoit à côté de Madara qui lui tend le journal et lui sert une tasse de café.

-J'interromps peut-être une discussion oncle-neveu ?

-Non.

-Oui.

Nous avons répondu tous les deux en même temps et Itachi nous dévisage l'un après l'autre.

Après avoir posé le mug de café devant mon frère, Madara déclare qu'il va prendre une douche et nous laisse seuls.

-Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?

-Aussi bien que je peux aller quand Madara est ici. Je vais dans ma chambre, préviens si tu as besoin de moi.

-D'accord.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais n'en pense pas moins. Il n'aime pas me voir comme ça mais en même temps il ne fait rien contre l'oppression que me fait subir notre oncle.

Je monte les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres et m'arrête devant celle de mon frère. Etrangement la porte est entrouverte, ce qui n'arrive jamais. Je la pousse légèrement et ne vois rien de particulier sauf que son lit est fait. Mon frère ne le fait jamais avant de descendre normalement. Madara le rendrait-il maniaque ? Ca serait pas plus mal, j'en ai assez de devoir passer derrière lui !

Je referme derrière moi et vais à mon tour prendre une douche dans notre salle de bain. Madara a la chance de dormir dans la chambre d'ami en bas car il a une salle de bain bien à lui.

Plusieurs fois j'ai demandé à Itachi si je pouvais prendre cette chambre mais il ne veut pas. Comme ça il n'y a pas de jaloux selon lui et on dort côte à côte. Ca le rassure de me savoir près de lui et moi aussi, même si je ne l'admettrai jamais devant qui que ce soit !

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, alors que je lisais tranquillement sur mon lit, on frappe à ma porte.

-Sasuke. C'est Madara, j'entre.

Je soupire et lui dit qu'il peut y aller. J'en profite pour me redresser et m'asseoir en tailleur en milieu de mon lit. Il va prendre ma chaise de bureau et l'avance un peu vers moi pour me faire face.

-Je suis désolé pour ce matin mon oncle, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi.

-C'est oublié… Ton frère m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Il m'a prié d'être plus souple avec toi, de te laisser respirer. Pourtant… Pourtant lui aussi sait que ce serait bien que tu suives cette voie. Tu aurais un bon avenir et puis surtout j'ai appris que tu ne savais toujours pas dans quelle voie poursuivre tes études. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait.

Il marque une pause et tourne son visage vers la fenêtre.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi aux prochaines vacances.

-Venir… chez vous ?

-Oui. Et tu pourrais venir faire un stage là où je travaille pour te faire une idée.

-Je… Je vais y réfléchir. Il faut aussi que je voie avec nii-san.

-Ton frère sera en déplacement pas loin de chez moi à ce moment-là, donc vous pourrez venir tous les deux.

Il n'ajoute rien et se lève. Avant de passer la porte il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi.

-Détends-toi Sasuke, je ne te mettrai plus la pression. Itachi m'a dit que si tu restais dans ta chambre c'était à cause moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me voie comme ça Sasuke, tout ce que je veux c'est votre bien à toi et ton frère.

-Euh… d'accord.

Il sort pour de bon et me laisse seul avec mes pensées.

Il vient de se passer quoi là ? J'y crois pas, Madara serait devenu « sympa »… Non… ça cache forcément quelque chose. C'est sûrement pour mieux me piéger plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, je suis dans le salon, j'attends l'arrivée de Shikamaru. Nii-san et Madara sont sortis en ville.

D'ailleurs on sonne à la porte, ce doit être Shikamaru.

Et effectivement c'est lui qui me salue d'une main, l'air encore endormi. En même temps il a toujours cet air un peu endormi, comme s'il était déjà blasé de la vie à son âge.

-Salut Sasuke.

-Salut. Entre.

Je me décale sur le côté et le laisse pénétrer dans mon appartement. Il regarde tout autour de lui, il n'est jamais venu, je laisse peu de gens venir chez moi. Il y a eu Naruto et… bah que Naruto en fait.

Il me laisse passer devant après avoir retiré ses chaussures et je lui montre vaguement notre appartement. Une fois l'entrée passée, il y a une salle d'eau à droite, la cuisine à gauche, puis en continuant on a le salon sur la gauche aussi. A droite l'escalier qui mène au deuxième étage puis la chambre d'ami.

-Vous avez un duplex, c'est chouette !

-Oui. A l'étage il y a nos chambres à Itachi et moi, la salle de bain et le bureau de nii-san.

-Ok.

Il regarde en haut de l'escalier. Je comprends qu'il a envie de monter et voir mais j'aime pas trop qu'on vienne dans ma chambre.

-Tu viens, on va profiter que mon oncle et mon frère ne soient pas là pour s'installer dans le salon.

Il le regarde un peu mieux et je le vois tiquer sur la baie vitrée.

-Oui, on a aussi une terrasse.

Il se tourne vers moi, me sourit et me dit qu'on devrait s'y mettre.

* * *

On a mis presque deux heures pour finir le travail donné par Ebisu-sensei. Vive Internet !

Je profite que Shikamaru aille fumer une cigarette pour ranger mes affaires et remonter mon ordinateur portable dans ma chambre. Je range tout à sa place et me dépêche de sortir en entendant Shikamaru dans les escaliers m'appeler.

Il a un petit sourire gêné en me disant que j'ai vraiment l'air de ne pas vouloir qu'il voie ma chambre. Il rajoute que si ça se trouve le « studieux et maniaque Sasuke est peut-être en fait bordélique », pour le citer. Je rougis légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, il sait que je vais devoir lui prouver qu'il a tort et que je suis parfait ! Et ça fonctionne. Je soupire et lui ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour lui montrer que tout y est nickel. Par contre je lui montrerai jamais celle d'Itachi parce que lui est vraiment bordélique !

Je retrouve mon ami devant ma bibliothèque, observant mes livres. Il reste quelques minutes à tous les regarder puis se retourne enfin vers moi et me demande s'il peut m'en emprunter un ou deux. J'hoche la tête et lui demande lesquels. Je suis surpris de ceux qu'il a choisis et nous allons en parler un peu.

Enfin… ce qu'on a pris pour « un peu » était en fait presque une heure. C'est la voix de nii-san qui nous stoppe. La porte de ma chambre était ouverte donc on l'a bien entendu rentrer et l'annoncer. Nous descendons les saluer, lui et Madara.

Je vois Shikamaru assez intimidé devant mon frère et encore plus devant Madara qui bien sûr en impose. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui dégage autant de prestance, j'ai toujours trouvé son charisme oppressant.

Madara demande à mon ami s'il reste avec nous pour dîner. Il se tourne vers moi, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il doit répondre. Je le rassure d'un sourire.

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire tu peux rester.

-Bien. Alors oui, j'accepte.

-Bon, viens on remonte en attendant.

Je lui dis de monter sans moi que je dois voir quelque chose avec mon frère.

Je prends Itachi à part alors que Madara est aux toilettes.

-Nii-san, je voulais savoir si Shika pouvait fumer dans ma chambre comme ça il aurait pas à descendre à chaque fois et…

-D'accord.

J'écarquille grand les yeux, surpris qu'il accepte aussi vite, mais ne m'en formalise pas et remonte rejoindre Shikamaru, je ne veux pas qui reste trop longtemps seul dans ma chambre. Finalement, à mi-chemin je fais demi-tour pour aller chercher un cendrier dans la cuisine sous l'évier.

Une fois remonté, je veux dire à mon ami qu'il a le droit de fumer dans ma chambre mais ne le fais pas en le voyant en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il n'a pas vu que j'étais là.

-… Non mais arrête, tu t'énerves pour rien là ! C'est fini, point ! C'est comme ça il faudra t'y faire !

« C'est fini » ? On dirait qu'il parle à une ancienne petite amie. Je pensais que la fille de la classe B était sa première… Ou alors c'est déjà fini avec elle… Non ! Ca doit être son ex. Je m'apprête à ressortir un instant le temps de le laisser finir mais je me fige et laisse tomber ce que je tenais en l'entendant prononcer une phrase qui me glace le sang.

-Laisse tomber Hidan, il ne se passera jamais plus rien entre toi et moi !

Shikamaru se tourne vivement en entendant le bruit du cendrier tomber sur le parquet et me dévisage, apeuré. Il expédie son interlocuteur et lève ses deux mains vers moi qui reste planté dans le couloir, plus que choqué. Shikamaru aurait déjà fait des choses avec un garçon ! Mais alors il serait… ce serait un… un homo !

-Je… désolé Sasuke je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ça.

Il prend ses affaires laissées sur mon bureau et passe devant moi la tête basse et les larmes aux yeux j'ai l'impression.

Avant de descendre les escaliers il se retourne vers moi, qui l'avais suivi du regard.

-Si… Si tu pouvais ne rien dire à l'école ça serait sympa. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me parlais plus mais s'il te plaît ne dis rien aux autres.

Il n'attend pas de réponse et descend les escaliers. J'entends de loin qu'il salue poliment et s'excuse auprès de mon frère et mon oncle. C'est nii-san qui va me faire réagir : il demande à Shikamaru ce qu'il a et ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi pour qu'il soit en train de pleurer et veuille partir aussi vite. L'instant d'après, mon prénom est plus ou moins crié.

Une fois en bas, nii-san me tient fermement par le bras pour me demander ce que j'ai fait à Shikamaru. Celui l'entend et il s'excuse en disant que c'est lui le problème et que je n'ai rien fait. Ca me sert le cœur de l'entendre dire qu'il est un problème. Pourtant il n'y a rien de problématique, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris.

Il faut que j'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour réagir.

-SHIKA ATTENDS !

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Heureusement qu'il est tourné et qu'il ne voit pas ma grimace de dégoût. Surtout qu'avec cet aveu j'ai bien compris qu'il était celui qui fait la femme. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer et ne le veux pas d'ailleurs. Un léger haut le cœur me prend à cette idée.


	5. Chapitre V

Titre: L'Amour A Ses Raisons…

Résumé: Euh… Et bien… on commence avec la dure vie d'adolescent de Sasuke et on verra bien où tout ceci va nous mener ! :)

UA / OOC / Pov Sasuke / Yaoi / Rating M

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

_**Coucou mes choupinou! ^^ Et voila le chapitre 05 de 'L'Amour A Ses Raisons'! J'espere qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. ^3^ Bisous bisous!**_

* * *

_Merci Saeko pour ta bêta! =D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

Il faut que j'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour réagir.

-SHIKA ATTENDS !

Je cours un peu pour le retenir par le poignet.

-Attends s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas à partir, reste. S'il te plaît. Désolé si j'ai mal réagi je… je…

-Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke. Je peux comprendre. Après tout, les gens comme moi sont dégoûtants et…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, étant secoué d'un sanglot. Je ne sais pas quoi faire face à sa détresse, je suis gêné de le voir comme ça. Je me tourne, cherchant de l'aide, et tombe sur Madara et Itachi qui nous regardent, se demandant sûrement ce qui se passe.

Je lui redemande de rentrer et de monter dans ma chambre, que nous allons en parler. Il grimace et s'exécute, s'excusant encore une fois.

Je veux remonter mais Madara m'arrête et me demande des explications. J'hésite à lui répondre parce que je ne sais pas comment il réagira face à la nouvelle. Mon frère est tolérant, mais lui…

-C'est… Il… J'ai entendu quelque chose que j'aurais jamais dû entendre. Shika, il… Je crois qu'il aime les mecs.

J'attends que la sentence tombe, qu'il se mette à hurler, qu'il me demande de le mettre dehors mais quand je rouvre les yeux - je les avais fermés de peur, il faut l'avouer - il regarde sur le côté, un peu dans le vague.

-Ca… Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il soit comme il est ? C'est toujours ton ami ?

-O-Oui. C'est juste que vu qu'il sort avec une fille ça m'a surpris. Peut-être qu'il a juste fait une erreur avec ce garçon mais… Mais…

-Va le rejoindre et essaie de ne pas dire de bêtises.

-Oui mon oncle.

« Dire des bêtises » ? Il en a de bonnes lui ! Je sais pas quoi dire moi, je fais pas dans le social ! C'est la première fois que je vais parler avec un homo ! Et quelqu'un que je connais bien en plus !

* * *

Dans ma chambre, Shikamaru est assis sur le lit à m'attendre, il s'essuie les joues. Je crois qu'il a cessé de pleurer. Je voulais aller m'assoir près de lui sur le lit mais finalement je m'assoie sur ma chaise de bureau. Pas que j'ai peur qu'il me fasse des avances ! Mais… Mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise, il faut l'avouer.

Tout ce que je trouve à lui dire c'est « alors ? ». Il inspire plusieurs fois et se tourne vers moi mais ne supporte pas de me regarder dans les yeux alors il dévie son regard.

-Avant toute chose est-ce que tu peux me promettre que ça restera entre nous ?

-B-Bien sûr. Tu as ma parole.

-Merci. Désolé que tu aies appris ça comme ça.

-Tu… Tu es vraiment homo alors ?

-Oui. Enfin non. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un homosexuel à tendance bisexuel.

J'hausse un sourcil et il m'éclaire, non sans un petit sourire en coin.

-Je préfère les garçons mais je peux trouver une fille jolie et avoir une histoire avec elle.

-Comme avec la fille de l'école ?

-… Oui. Et c'est aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'on sache pour moi. C'est une sorte de couverture. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle jolie, donc ce n'est pas très dur.

-Elle le sait ?

-Non.

Il hésite à continuer. Je crois surtout qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire. C'est donc à moi de poser les questions.

-Et comment tu… Comment tu as su que… que tu…

-Que j'étais gay ?

-Oui.

-C'était cet été. Avant ça j'avais jamais vraiment remarqué que je regardais plus les garçons ou quoi que ce soit, j'avais jamais été attiré par un mec. C'est lui qui a commencé. Rien que son regard sur moi me rendait fou.

Je déglutis difficilement, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop rentrer dans les détails. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un homme ferait plus de bien qu'une femme. Une femme c'est doux. Enfin… sauf certaines que je connais. Shika me demande si je vais bien et si je veux qu'il arrête mais je l'encourage à continuer.

-Un soir on a un peu bu et il m'a fait un peu plus que des avances. Il m'a embrassé, caressé et j'ai fini par me laisser faire. Et j'ai aimé ça. Mais… Mais je n'arrive pas à l'assumer. Au début j'ai cru que je pourrais… Mais au bout de deux semaines où j'étais avec Hidan on s'est fait tomber dessus par tout un groupe de jeunes qui s'en sont pris à nous. Ils… ils nous ont tabassés, insultés, on s'est fait cracher dessus et ils ont même fait pire à Hidan… Sasuke, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point l'homme peut être cruel tant que tu n'y as pas été confronté de près. Ces mecs... ils m'ont dit des horreurs. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas normal d'aimer les garçons mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je sais que c'est dégoûtant ce qu'on fait mais c'est bon, très bon.

Je suis rouge de gène, il a baissé la voix sur la fin de sa phrase avec un petit sourire. Je comprends ce qu'il dit mais je ne comprends pas que ça puisse être aussi bon qu'il le dit. Comment on peut aimer avoir une… un sexe d'homme dans le derrière ! J'aimerais lui poser la question mais c'est super gênant tout de même!

-Je te dégoûte ?

Je relève vivement mon visage vers lui et secoue négativement la tête.

-Je suis juste intrigué. Je comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ça. Enfin… comment tu peux en ressentir du plaisir. Ca doit faire super mal !

C'est à son tour de rougir et de dévier le regard. Je l'entends prononcer un petit « non » à peine audible. Puis il ajoute qu'une fois le mal passé c'est vraiment très bon.

Heureusement qu'il est tourné et qu'il ne voit pas ma grimace de dégoût. Surtout qu'avec cet aveu j'ai bien compris qu'il était celui qui fait la femme. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer et ne le veux pas d'ailleurs. Un léger haut le cœur me prend à cette idée. Déjà quand Naruto et moi nous étions embrassés par erreur j'avais eu du mal à m'en remettre.

Je pourrai plus jamais le regarder comme avant, et pourtant je vais devoir faire comme si.

Je me surprends à le détailler. C'est étrange, il ne fait pas efféminé du tout. Il a des trais fins, il prend soin de lui même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il s'habille plutôt bien, il est masculin ; on ne pourrait pas soupçonner un seul instant qu'il est homosexuel.

Un silence gênant s'est installé. Je cherche quoi dire… et la seule chose que je sais faire c'est remettre le sujet de son ex sur le tapis.

-Pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?

-Hein ?

-Avec ce mec-là, Hidan, pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?

Il me demande s'il peut fumer une cigarette en même temps et je lui accorde. Il s'installe à ma fenêtre et je pivote sur ma chaise pour lui faire face.

-Après l'histoire de la baston je l'ai rejeté. J'y arrivais plus, c'était trop dur pour moi. Il n'a pas cherché à me garder et s'est vite retrouvé quelqu'un. Sauf que de mon côté j'étais au trente-sixième dessous. Je voulais pas qu'il me quitte, je voulais pas qu'on se sépare. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il soit là pour moi, qu'il me rassure. Il a fini par revenir vers moi mais pour moi c'était fini, j'avais réussi à surmonter tout ça tout seul et passer à autre chose. Malheureusement… il ne me lâche plus, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je le reprends pas.

-Et tu ne veux vraiment pas recommencer avec lui ?

-Non. Il a beau dire qu'il m'aime mais je sais qu'il couche à droite et à gauche. Et même si on admet ça il n'est pas toujours très sérieux niveau protection et je ne veux pas risquer d'attraper quelque chose pour quelqu'un comme lui. Je sais pas pourquoi il est autant accroché à moi…

Bizarrement je me sens beaucoup moins adulte que lui. Comme si j'étais encore un petit enfant. Il a vécu beaucoup plus de choses que moi sur ce plan là.

Soudain une question me vient à l'esprit.

-Dis Shika, il y en a d'autres des homos au lycée ? Vous… Vous vous reconnaissez entre vous, non ?

Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, et éclate de rire, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Sasuke… Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire surtout. Est-ce que tu arrives à reconnaître quelqu'un qui est orphelin ?

Sa question me glace le sang. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Personne n'a jamais osé me parler du fait que je sois sans parent. Sauf Naruto, mais lui c'est différent. Je sais que Shikamaru n'a pas pensé à mal en me disant ça et je comprends ce qu'il veut me faire passer mais c'est dur.

Mon silence en dit long. Et nous n'allons rien échanger pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Je ne sais pas bien si je dois continuer sur ce terrain-là ou changer de conversation. J'allais lui demander si d'autre gens que moi étaient au courant mais il m'interrompt en me posant une question à son tour :

-Et toi ? Célibataire ?

Je le dévisage, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme s'il ne savait pas !

-Bah… oui.

-Et ça te travaille pas ? Tu pourrais pourtant avoir n'importe quelle fille du lycée. Ou n'importe quel garçon d'ailleurs.

Si sa petite réflexion l'amuse, moi pas ! Je ne veux pas penser que des mecs me matent plus que nécessaire.

-Non pas toutes… Hinata ne voudrait pas de moi, elle.

Nous rions tous deux, un peu plus détendus. On va d'ailleurs parler un peu de cette dernière qui n'osera probablement pas se déclarer à Naruto.

-Tant qu'on est dans les questions qui fâchent, ça remonte à quand ta dernière copine ?

Je ne réponds pas, tournant mon visage pour ne pas le regarder. Comment lui avouer que j'ai jamais eu de copine ? Surtout qu'avec ce que je sais sur lui il ne me laissera pas aussi facilement. Il insiste en prononçant mon prénom.

-On… on a bien dit que… Qu'on ne dirait rien sur ce qu'on se dit aujourd'hui hein ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de parler après le secret que tu détiens sur moi.

Il rit nerveusement mais je le rassure en lui disant que je ne compte pas utiliser son secret pour lui faire du chantage ou autre et me décide à lui avouer à mon tour mon secret.

-J'ai jamais eu de copine. J'ai même jamais embrassé une fille.

-… Non ? Sérieux ? Toi ?

-Oui, moi ! Non mais c'est dingue ça ! En quoi ça a l'air aussi surnaturel ?

-Ne t'énerve pas Sasuke c'est juste que comme tu es… Comme tu es très beau…

Je ne dis rien mais ça m'agace qu'il me dise ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de m'analyser et baver sur toutes les parties de mon corps.

Et quand je lève mon regard sur lui j'en suis plus que choqué, je crois voir dans ses yeux quelque chose comme du désir. Je sais plus où me mettre, j'ai peur qu'il me saute dessus.

J'en ai tellement peur que je sursaute en le voyant bouger et passer à côté de moi. Mais il va en réalité se rassoir sur le lit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, tu es beau mais je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Dévergonder des hétéros ça fait pas partie de mes projets. Autant certains adorent ça, mais moi c'est pas mon délire.

-O-Ok.

-Tu restes mon ami c'est déjà pas mal, j'en aurais pas espéré tant.

J'émets un son de confirmation et me décide donc à la poser la question que je voulais lui poser tantôt.

-Choji est au courant pour toi et tes tendances ?

Il réfléchit un instant et m'avoue ne pas savoir. Il pense qu'il s'en doute vu qu'une fois il est tombé sur une photo d'Hidan et lui enlacés plus qu'ils n'auraient dû, mais ils n'en ont jamais vraiment parlé, et puis comme de toute façon Choji est resté le même depuis qu'il le connaît c'est que ça doit pas le déranger.

Je dois avouer que même si ce sujet est assez délicat, il m'intrigue beaucoup. Je vois Shikamaru sous un nouveau jour et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus, de comprendre. Mais de toute façon j'ai toujours été comme ça, c'est pour ça que j'aime autant les mathématiques, la physique etc. D'ailleurs j'aime savoir comment les choses fonctionnent. Un jour Naruto m'a même dit que si je devais être un personnage dans sa série préférée je serais le méchant de l'histoire qui découpe les cerveaux des gens pour comprendre comment fonctionnent leurs pouvoirs et leur voler.

Je décide de me lancer, de toute façon maintenant on n'est plus à une question près.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant dans le fait d'être avec un garçon plutôt qu'une fille ?

Il réfléchit un instant, son visage sur le côté, puis se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Quel dommage que t'aies jamais connu de fille parce que sinon je t'aurais sûrement proposé si tu voulais que je te montre.

Il rit doucement et je souris. Il me taquine mais sa question me bouleverse plus que je ne veux me l'admettre.

Et si jamais ça me plaisait pas de faire ça avec une fille…

Je dois pâlir à vue d'œil car mon ami se lève et s'approche de moi en me demandant si je vais bien et s'excusant de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je n'ose même pas le rassurer car c'est effectivement sa faute si je me sens mal. Il a remis mon hétérosexualité en question là !

Il me demande si je veux qu'il parte mais je me ressaisis et lui demande de m'excuser pour mon attitude. Il accepte mes excuses et me propose une partie de console en attendant le dîner.

Nous jouons un moment puis je me rappelle quelques mots qu'il m'a dits plutôt. Je mets le jeu en pause et me tourne vers lui. Nous sommes tous les deux assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Il se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

-Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu étais content que je reste ton ami et que t'en espérais pas tant. Tu… tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi hein ?

Il rit et me dit que je ne suis pas le centre du monde et poursuit :

-Oui tu es magnifique et si tu avais été gay, ou bi, je t'aurais certainement fait du rentre-dedans mais tu as un caractère de cochon donc j'aurais sûrement craqué à un moment ou un autre et t'aurais largué.

-Qui te dit que j'aurais voulu de toi ?

-Bien sûr que si vu que je suis un amant merveilleux.

-Ah oui peut-être mais je t'aurais sûrement jeté vu que t'es qu'un gros fainéant !

-Tu m'as pas encore vu sous tous les angles mon cher Sasuke !

Nous rions en cœur de notre propre bêtise et il m'annonce que lui et moi c'est officiellement fini et qu'il va se trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi avant que nous repartions dans un nouveau fou rire. Une fois calmé je le sens beaucoup plus tendu, ça doit lui faire du bien de partager son secret avec quelqu'un.

Je continue un peu sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais c'est une réelle question qui se cache derrière :

-Donc ton type de garçon ce sont les grands, beaux et intelligents bruns ténébreux ?

-Pas spécialement même si c'est vrai qu'en ce moment le garçon qui me plaît est un peu comme ça, en moins princier messire Sasuke. Et puis Hidan en dehors qu'il soit grand n'a aucune de ces qualités !

-Ah il est comment ?

-Qui ? Le garçon qui me plaît ou Hidan ?

Je reste un moment interdit, je pensais qu'il plaisantait pour le garçon qui lui plaît alors je lui bafouille juste un « les deux ».

Il me dit que pour Hidan il peut me montrer une photo si je le souhaite. J'hoche la tête et le vois chercher dans son téléphone. Avant de me tendre celui-ci il me prévient de ne pas avoir peur et c'est loin de me rassurer.

Je lui prends son portable des mains et il s'excuse, me disant que c'est la seule qu'il ait sur son téléphone. Je rougis automatiquement et les voyants tous deux torse nu dans ce qui semble être un lit. C'est Hidan qui prend la photo de son bras libre car l'autre tient Shikamaru contre lui. Je ne m'attarde pas trop sur celui-ci que j'ai déjà vu torse nu mais sur son ex. Il a l'air beaucoup plus vieux que nous, je lui donne une vingtaine d'années et puis ses cheveux blancs ne font rien pour le rajeunir. Comment on peut avoir envie de se décolorer les cheveux à ce point-là franchement ? Et puis il porte aussi des lentilles violettes, car je doute que ce soit ses propres yeux. Il a l'air plutôt pas mal, grand, comme l'a dit mon ami mais aussi musclé. Il doit en faire tourner des têtes, je suis sûr que plusieurs filles trouveraient que c'est du gâchis qu'il soit homo. Je suis tiré de ma « contemplation » par Shikamaru qui me demande comment je le trouve.

-Bien. Enfin il a l'air un peu bizarre avec ses cheveux et ses yeux mais il a l'air bien sinon. Je saurais pas trop juger moi tu sais.

-Oui je… m'en doute.

-J'aime bien son pendentif.

Il fait une légère grimace et m'avoue que lui ne l'aime pas du tout.

-Ah ? C'est pourtant assez joli, simple, un triangle dans un cercle.

-Oui… mais en fait c'est la symbolique que j'aime pas. C'est le symbole de la secte dans laquelle il était ; en fait il est né et a grandit dedans. Dans cette secte ils vénéraient un Dieu, Jashin, et faisaient souvent des rites plutôt dangereux, scarifications ce genre de choses des fois même allant jusqu'au sacrifice rituel.

-Mais il…

-Ne t'inquiète pas la secte a été dissoute quand il a eu quatorze ans, il n'a rien subit de très grave. Ou alors il ne m'a jamais dit.

Je lui tapote l'épaule gentiment et change plus ou moins de sujet en lui demandant quel âge il a maintenant. J'apprends qu'il va avoir vingt-et-un ans dans pas longtemps. Il est vieux…

-Et pour l'autre, la personne qui te plaît ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler parce que je crois que tu le connais. Mais ce n'est pas toi, rassure-toi tout de suite. Il est dans le lycée mais pas dans notre classe.

-Ah mais il est… gay ?

-Oui mais il a quelqu'un d'autre. On devrait peut-être descendre et aider ton oncle et ton frère pour le dîner.

Il se lève donc, ne me laissant pas le choix. Je comprends par là qu'il ne veut vraiment pas parler de ce garçon, il doit vraiment beaucoup l'aimer.

Je descends donc à sa suite et nous allons mettre la table en silence.

Le repas s'est bien passé même si il s'est fait un peu en silence lui aussi. Itachi a ensuite raccompagné mon ami chez lui en voiture. Et le week-end s'est fini. Demain je dois retourner au lycée et commencer à draguer Karin pour que je puisse gagner mon pari stupide fait avec Naruto.

Je m'avoue aussi que depuis ma conversation avec Shikamaru je me demande ce que ça fait d'être avec quelqu'un, ça a l'air bien. J'avoue avoir été un peu jaloux de lui en voyant sa photo avec son ex, ils avaient l'air heureux tous les deux.

Cependant je me vois mal faire ça avec Karin, rien que de nous imaginer elle et moi sur la même photo me retourne l'estomac !

En fait peut-être que ce sont les filles de notre école qui ne sont pas faites pour moi, elles sont peut-être trop enfantines. Je devrais peut-être faire comme mon ami et me trouver quelqu'un de plus vieux. J'efface tout de suite cette possibilité en m'imaginant au bras d'une trentenaire bien habillée. On ferait plus tache qu'autre chose. Et puis les filles d'une vingtaine d'années ne veulent pas sortir avec des lycéens, même si c'est moi. Quoi que… Apparemment je peux me faire qui je veux... Je pourrais presque en rire si ça me déprimait pas autant.

* * *

Lundi matin. Je suis dans la cuisine avec nii-san et notre oncle. Celui-ci devait repartir hier soir mais vu qu'il avait bu au dîner il a préféré rester une nuit de plus et être sur de rentrer en vie. Donc il s'en va enfin. Enfin, il sera parti quand je rentrerai du lycée ce soir.

C'est ce que j'ai bêtement cru… Il a estimé bon de me déposer au lycée pour partir de suite après. Comment ne pas se faire remarquer avec la « sublime » voiture qu'il a. J'ai eu droit à pas mal de réflexions sur la « richesse » de ma famille et j'ai même entendu une commère lancer l'éventualité que je me faisais un vieux. Naruto l'a faite taire de suite en lui disant que je ne pourrai jamais car je n'étais pas une espèce de « PD abject qui se fait enfiler par des vieux ». Heureusement Shikamaru n'était pas là pour entendre ça.

Ca me fait bizarre, je pense différemment depuis hier, ma vision sur les homosexuels a changé. Je vais devoir faire attention à ce que je dis maintenant aussi. Je dois avouer qu'il m'arrivait de faire des réflexions déplacées de temps en temps.

* * *

J'ai évité Karin à la pause du matin et celle du midi. Je ne suis pas spécialement pressé de lui parler du week-end prochain. Elle a l'air tellement extravertie que je l'ai limite peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire. Enfin bon au moins je saurais ce que c'est et ne serai plus puceau… Naruto va galérer lui. La petite brune ne se couchera pas aussi facilement que la rouquine.

Finalement Karin m'a choppé à la sortie des cours pour se pendre à mon bras et me parler de notre rendez-vous.

-Alors Sasuke on se voit ce week-end ? Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on se voit quand ? Tu veux venir chez moi ?

-Mon frère n'est pas là, tu peux venir si tu veux.

Je la voit tiquer un instant sur l'information, a-t-elle vu le truc venir de loin ? J'aime pas inviter les gens chez moi mais je me sentirai plus en confiance que chez elle ou ailleurs.

-Tu veux vraiment que je vienne chez toi ? Oulala Sasuke mais c'est un honneur !

Le tout dit avec un geste magnifiquement théâtral et une voix partant dans les aiguës. Mais quelle casse-pied ! Naruto je te maudis toi et tes plans foireux !

* * *

Les jours passent jusqu'à jeudi matin où je vois arriver un Naruto tout sourire qui me tend la main pour me saluer.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais réalise en entendant les cris d'Ino et Sakura plus loin, toutes deux accompagnées par une Hinata plus que rougissante. Je dévisage soudain Naruto qui me sort son sourire dentifrice, ses mains derrière la nuque.

Non ? Il aurait… ?

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Ma main gauche glisse sur son bras pour remonter jusqu'à son cou et maintenir son visage contre moi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça, c'est vraiment bon d'embrasser quelqu'un ! Je retiens un gémissement alors que sa main libre se pose sur ma cuisse et remonte légèrement.

* * *

_Madara_ : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je passe ENCORE pour le méchant de l'histoire.**  
**_Nana _: Mais tu es méchant, mais c'est pour ca que t'aime. :3 … O_O Qu'est ce que tu fou là d'ailleurs ?**  
**_Madara_ : Je m'incruste parce qu'apparemment je viens de repartir chez moi donc on me reverra pas avant je sais pas quand ! Q_Q**  
**_Nana_ : *se gratte le crane* Quand est-ce qu'on te revoit ?… Je sais pas. Viens chez moi en attendant on va faire des câlins ! =D * Pars sur son petit nuage *


	6. Chapitre VI

Titre: L'Amour A Ses Raisons…

Résumé: Euh… Et bien… on commence avec la dure vie d'adolescent de Sasuke et on verra bien où tout ceci va nous mener ! :)

UA / OOC / Pov Sasuke / Yaoi / Rating M

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde ! Tiiindiiin voilà le sixième chapitre de 'L'Amour A Ses Raisons' ! Avec un jour de retard certes, mais j'étais au tournage de Noob a Orleans hier donc j'ai pas pu poster. Gomen, gomen. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand meme, surtout que dans ce chapitre… ahem… bon vous verrez bien. ^^' J'espère que vous n'allez pas me jeter des tomates ! ) Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Gros bisous**_

Sinon ! Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu sur ma page de profil, je serai à la Japan Expo, donc si certains y vont et veulent me voir vous pouvez me contactez en MP. Sinon étant donné que je suis aussi cosplayeuse, voilà comment je serai cosplayée, essayez de me retrouver XD :

___**Jeudi:**__** Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)  
**__**Vendredi:**__** Orochimaru - version fille (Naruto)  
**__**Samedi:**__** Madara - version fille (Naruto)**_

_**Dimanche:**__** Katen Kyokotsu (Bleach)**_

_**(je le remettrai sur le chapitre 14 de 'Tout Accepter De Toi' dans deux semaines pour ceux qui ne lisent pas mes deux fics)**_

* * *

_Merci Saeko pour ta bêta! =D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Les jours passent jusqu'à jeudi matin où je vois arriver un Naruto tout sourire qui me tend la main pour me saluer.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais je réalise en entendant les cris d'Ino et Sakura plus loin, toutes deux accompagnées par une Hinata plus que rougissante. Je dévisage soudain Naruto qui me sort son sourire dentifrice, ses mains derrière la nuque.

Non ? Il aurait… ?

-Toi et Hinata vous avez… ?

-On sort ensemble.

J'en reste scotché, je pourrais en rester la bouche grande ouverte si je ne savais pas me tenir. La première question qui me vient à l'esprit c'est :

-Comment ?

-On sort ensemble.

-Mais non, j'avais compris ! Comment ça se fait ?

Seulement il n'a pas le temps de répondre que les deux pipelettes se ramènent vers nous et se postent devant Naruto, sans bien sûr m'avoir préalablement percé les tympans avec des « bonjour Sasuke-kun » et des « Comment tu vas Sasuke-kun ? ».

Elles vont lui promettre mille et une souffrances si jamais il faisait souffrir leur amie et s'il ne prenait pas soin d'elle. J'en ai mal pour lui, il blêmit à vue d'œil plus elles le menacent mais il finit par pouvoir parler et leur assurer qu'il prendra soin d'elle.

La concernée arrive d'ailleurs et salue Naruto d'un baiser sur la joue. C'est à peine si elle me salue et elle retourne avec ses amies qui veulent sûrement plus de détails croustillants. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs qui réinterroge mon meilleur ami.

-Bah je sais pas trop Sas'ke. On était chez elle et puis alors qu'elle m'amenait un livre elle a trébuché et je l'ai rattrapée _in extremis_. C'était bizarre on s'est longuement regardé et puis comme si ça coulait de source on s'est embrassé. Elle embrasse vachement bien, on croirait pas !

-Ca fait super cliché quand même.

-Ouais mais pourtant c'est réel.

-Et après ?

-Après je me suis excusé et elle m'a dit que ça la dérangeait pas, au contraire, et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Et elle a dit oui.

J'encaisse le coup mais me réjouis tout de même pour lui. Il en a de la chance, je ne peux m'empêcher de le jalouser.

-Neji va te tuer.

-O-Ouais… Je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer. Je crois qu'il va être pire que les deux harpies. Il se peut qu'il me parle plus avec ses poings qu'avec sa bouche.

-Et Sakura ?

-Quoi « Sakura » ?

-T'es quand même amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps… Ca ne te fait rien de sortir avec une autre ?

Il est surpris de ma question et m'avoue ne pas trop y avoir pensé. Il rajoute ensuite que l'idée d'être avec Hinata lui plaît assez car à y regarder de plus près elle est très belle et surtout beaucoup plus gentille et douce que les autres filles.

J'aimerais lui demander si donc ça ne le dérange pas de déflorer la demoiselle juste pour notre pari mais nous sommes interrompus par la grille qui s'ouvre.

Je me retrouve seul à l'heure du déjeuner étant donné que Naruto mange avec sa belle. Je me prends donc un sandwich et vais m'installer dans un coin isolé de la cour. Le même qu'il y a quelques jours à vrai dire et je m'en souviens en y trouvant Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu. Celui-ci est justement en train de se faire crier dessus par la rouquine que Juugo essaie de calmer.

J'arrive à leur hauteur et me racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ils stoppent tout et se tournent vers moi. Juugo me salue calmement, Suigetsu me… grogne dessus j'ai l'impression et Karin vient se pendre à mon cou en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Nous allons manger tous les quatre puis Juugo va demander à Suigetsu de l'accompagner faire quelque chose. Il refuse tout d'abord puis après un regard foudroyant de la part de Karin il se décide à se lever et suivre son ami.

Je me retrouve donc seul avec la demoiselle.

Celle-ci n'attend d'ailleurs pas beaucoup pour venir s'assoir un peu plus près de moi et retirer ses lunettes qu'elle pose à côté d'elle.

-Nous sommes seuls Sasuke.

-Oui. J'ai remarqué.

Elle se recule en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine et fait claquer sa langue à son palet. Je la soupçonne d'être agacée.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort, non ? Je ne te comprends pas Sasuke ! Pourquoi me demander de venir chez toi ce week-end, si ce n'est parce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Parce que si c'est pour autre chose autant me le dire de suite et je me ferais moins de films !

Je retiens un soupir. C'est vrai que je devrais être moins blasé et faire des efforts. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne me suis jamais montré tendre avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère à certains moments. Ou ma mère quand elle était encore en vie.

J'avale ma salive et me tourne vers elle. Je crois que je dois avoir une mine affreuse car elle arrête de « bouder » et me demande si je vais bien.

-O-Oui. C'est juste que… Oui, tu me plais –un petit mensonge n'a jamais fait de mal à personne-, mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter et j'ai pas très envie de me montrer au lycée devant tout le monde. En plus tu pourrais avoir des ennuis avec les deux siamoises.

Elle rit du petit nom que j'attribue à Sakura et Ino et se rapproche de nouveau de moi en prenant ma main droite de sa main gauche. Je me tourne pour lui faire face. Elle s'approche doucement de moi en fermant les yeux et je fais de même. Ca y est je vais enfin savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille !

Elle s'arrête à quelques millimètres de ma bouche et me demande tout bas si je pense vraiment qu'elles lui font peur mais elle n'attend pas ma réponse et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est chaud. C'est doux. C'est bon.

Et encore plus alors qu'elle ouvre doucement sa bouche me poussant à faire de même et nos langues viennent se toucher, se caresser doucement. Je sais bien que je dois être un peu gauche donc je me laisse diriger par ce qui doit être à présent ma petite amie.

Ma main gauche glisse sur son bras pour remonter jusqu'à son cou et maintenir son visage contre moi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça, c'est vraiment bon d'embrasser quelqu'un ! Je retiens un gémissement alors que sa main libre se pose sur ma cuisse et remonte légèrement. Elle m'excite. J'aimerais tellement être ailleurs et pouvoir explorer un peu mieux son corps.

Seulement nous sommes à l'école et ce ne serait peut-être pas très convenable de la « tripoter » alors qu'on vient à peine de s'embrasser pour la première fois. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi chez moi. Quoi que… Je vais passer pour un gros salaud si je la saute deux jours après qu'on soit sorti ensemble. Je secoue doucement ma tête pour chasser mes idées qui se font toutes sauf chastes et demande à Karin ce qu'elle veut faire samedi.

-On va plus chez toi ?

-S-Si. Mais je sais pas tu veux peut-être faire quelque chose de spécial.

Ses joues se colorent mais je n'y fais pas attention et continue.

-Se faire un ciné. Ou aller boire un verre. Ou se promener. T'as une envie particulière ?

-Et bien… On se rejoint chez toi et on verra bien, ok ?

-C'est comme tu veux.

Pour l'instant je me fiche un peu de ce qu'elle me dit, je préférerais qu'on s'embrasse encore mais les deux zozos sont, hélas, de retour. Suigetsu est bien calme et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Dès que nos yeux se croisent il détourne le regard.

Maintenant j'en suis quasiment certain, il est amoureux de Karin et doit être extrêmement blessé de nous voir ensemble. Tant pis, c'est qu'un crétin, il avait qu'à se déclarer avant !

Je les laisse après avoir embrassé Karin - chastement étant donné la présence de ses « amis ». Et puis de toute façon je vais les retrouver bientôt, nous avons sport ensemble le jeudi.

* * *

J'aurais peut-être d'ailleurs dû prévoir que Karin voudrait bien montrer à tout le monde qu'elle sort avec moi. A peine Gai-sensei, notre professeur de sport, nous demande de faire des équipes qu'elle crie à travers la salle « Sasuke chéri tu te mets avec moi ! », puis vient vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue en se cramponnant à mon bras. Heureusement que Gai-sensei reprend la parole car j'en ai vu plusieurs nous lancer des regards assassins, prêt à sauter sur Karin pour la déchiqueter en morceaux.

Je vois Naruto à côté de moi se moquer de ma popularité. Je l'ai très vite mis au courant pour Karin et moi et il m'avait prévenu que ça se passerait comme ça. Comme si je le savais pas…

Je me retrouve donc avec lui et Hinata, nous faisons badminton aujourd'hui. Karin et moi contre lui et Hinata. Enfin… les matchs se finissent plus entre Naruto et moi, notre esprit de compétition reprenant le dessus. Mais ces demoiselles en ayant assez déclarent qu'on change les équipes et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux à devoir affronter nos copines respectives.

Au bout d'un moment je me fais reprendre par Naruto qui me reproche mon manque de concentration et donc j'essaie de me déconcentrer sur le match.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les comparer toutes les deux. Enfin, j'ai surtout comparé leur poitrine j'avais jamais fait attention mais Hinata en a une énorme ! Ou alors c'est Karin qui n'en a vraiment pas… Non elle en a quand même un peu, bien, pas trop. De toute façon j'ai jamais aimé ça les gros seins, contrairement à Naruto qui bave dessus plus qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs je comprends pas bien parce que Sakura est plate comme une planche à pain ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il préfère la Hyuuga.

La journée se finit ainsi que celle du lendemain. J'ai fait mon possible pour éviter Sakura et Ino qui cherchent à savoir ce que je fais avec Karin. Elles ont même pris Naruto en otage le midi pour savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais et avec qui. Comme la veille j'étais avec Karin mais pas seul. J'ai de plus en plus envie d'être demain pour être seul avec elle.

* * *

Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie de fin de journée, notre professeur principal, Kakashi-sensei, est venu nous présenter son nouvel assistant. Celui que Kiba et Choji avaient vu il y a quelques jours.

J'aurais pas su que c'était un futur professeur, je l'aurais pris pour un yakuza ! Tout comme Kakashi en fait, on s'est souvent demandé comment il avait pu perdre un œil et pourquoi il portait en permanence un masque chirurgical.

Donc le nouvel assistant, Genma, a plutôt l'air blasé de devoir se présenter à nous. Comme si ça le saoulait plus qu'autre chose d'être ici. Je le comprends, moi aussi j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, surtout qu'Itachi part demain matin donc je veux en profiter avant qu'il parte. Genma est plus grand que Kakashi-sensei, a les cheveux châtains retenus sous un bandana, des yeux d'une couleur particulière marron-doré, mais ce qui choque le plus est cette grande aiguille qu'il tient entre ses dents. Je dois avouer qu'il me met mal à l'aise mais je décide de ne plus y penser, la sonnerie retentit, c'est le week-end.

* * *

Je passe donc mon vendredi soir en compagnie de mon frère. Nous sommes actuellement dans le salon devant une émission quelconque. Je l'entends se racler doucement la gorge, signe qu'il souhaite me parler de quelque chose, je prends donc la télécommande et baisse le son de la télé avant de me tourner vers lui. Il a l'air soucieux.

-Tu… ça va aller ce week-end ? Sans moi ?

-Bah oui. C'est pas la première fois que tu pars.

-Oui. Je sais. Mais je sais pas je te trouve… étrange ces derniers jours. Tout va bien ? Tu sais tu peux inviter Naruto ce week-end si tu veux pas rester seul. Ou même ton ami qui était là l'autre jour.

-Shikamaru ?

Il acquiesce. Et me demande ensuite de ses nouvelles.

-On s'est pas trop parlé au lycée, comme d'habitude en fait. Mais il a l'air de bien aller. Pourquoi ?

-Non, comme ça. Ca a dû te faire un choc quand tu as appris pour son orientation.

-Ah ça oui j'étais choqué ! Mais tu sais c'est Shikamaru, il reste Shikamaru, il lui ait pas poussé des oreilles de lapins.

Nous rions en cœur et il m'avoue qu'il se sent soulagé que je sois si tolérant. Qu'il n'a donc pas tout raté avec moi.

-Tu n'as rien raté nii-san, tout a toujours été parfait avec toi.

Il rougit et me remercie. Je vais pour rehausser le son du téléviseur mais j'arrête mon geste, attirant l'attention d'Itachi.

-Sasuke ?

-J'ai une copine.

-QUOI ?

Il est tellement surpris qu'il se met à bafouiller et s'excuse d'avoir crié. Il demande plus ample explication. Je grimace et hésite à tout lui raconter : Naruto, le pari, Karin…

-Depuis hier. Elle s'appelle Karin.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça. Je me trompe ?

-C'est pas ça mais…

Je soupire et me lève du canapé. Je commence à faire les cent pas en triturant mes mains. Peut-être qu'en parler avec nii-san m'aidera à y voir plus clair.

-Je… Je sais pas. C'est peut-être parce que c'est ma première copine mais à part quand on est en train de s'embrasser je ne pense pas à elle. Quand je suis avec elle j'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'on s'embrasse, voire plus. Mais je veux pas juste être avec elle, profiter de sa présence etc.

-Je t'avoue ne pas bien comprendre. En gros ça serait elle ou une autre ça serait pareil, c'est ça ?

Je grimace et dois bien avouer que « oui » c'est tout à fait ça.

Itachi soupire et se lève pour poser une main sur mon épaule gauche.

-Sasuke, tu es assez grand, je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire. C'est normal que tu veuilles savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une petite amie, c'est de ton âge. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de te conduire en gentleman et de ne pas trop blesser cette jeune fille.

« Ne pas trop la blesser » voilà surtout ce que je retiens de son discours. Je vais me retenir de lui dire ce que je compte faire ce week-end quand il sera pas là. Même si après ce que je viens de lui dire il doit s'en douter.

* * *

Quand je me réveille Itachi est déjà parti. Il m'a laissé un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine.

_#Sois sage, ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas et si ça va pas tu m'appelles ! A lundi. Bisous. Je t'aime. Itachi.#_

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel en reposant le mot. Non mais à croire qu'il me voit encore comme un petit garçon. « Sois sage ». Je suis tout le temps sage. Enfin… oui bon c'est vrai que ce que j'ai prévu avec Karin est tout sauf sage !

Une question s'impose soudain dans mon esprit : est-ce qu'on a des capotes ici ? Ca va me gonfler si je dois sortir pour en acheter. Je me souviens encore de la fois où Naruto et moi en avons acheté pour la première fois, pour voir comment c'était. On s'est tapé une honte monumentale ! Mais heureusement qu'à l'époque on a cherché à vouloir comprendre comment ça fonctionnait. Au moins je bloquerais pas là-dessus si il doit se passer quelque chose avec ma « petite amie » tout à l'heure.

Premier reflexe : aller voir dans la salle de bain, dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Résultat : pas de capote. Je cherche ensuite dans ma chambre, le salon et même la cuisine. Résultat : rien. J'ose pas aller chercher dans la chambre d'Itachi, s'il apprend que je suis rentré dans sa chambre pour fouiller je vais me faire tuer. Il serait très certainement déçu et c'est pas ce que je veux ! J'abandonne donc l'idée. Je préfère encore me taper la honte à la pharmacie ou à la superette que de décevoir mon frère.

Je vais jeter un œil dans l'armoire de la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami, on sait jamais, mais là encore : rien.

Je me résous à devoir sortir et m'assois un instant sur le lit en soupirant. J'ouvre machinalement le tiroir de la table de nuit et en lâche la poignée en voyant ce qui s'y trouve. Une boîte de préservatifs et… un tube de lubrifiant ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ? Madara aurait fait venir une femme chez nous sans qu'on le sache ?

J'ai très envie de l'appeler et l'engueuler. Sauf que c'est mon oncle et que je n'oserai jamais, il me fait bien trop peur pour ça. J'en parlerai avec nii-san à son retour. Si j'ose.

En attendant je prends une capote, puis finalement deux avant de refermer la boîte puis le tiroir et sors de la chambre d'ami. Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre pour les mettre dans ma table de nuit. Je vérifie ma chambre d'un coup d'œil et descends regarder la télé en attendant l'arrivée de Karin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle arriverait un peu avant le déjeuner pour qu'on mange ensemble.

* * *

C'est la sonnerie insistante de l'interphone qui me sort de mes songes. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé. Je me lève précipitamment et décroche, je me doute déjà de qui c'est.

-Sasuke ? C'est Karin. Tu m'ouvres ?

-Oui. C'est au troisième.

-Oook !

Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage histoire d'avoir l'air un peu plus frais et vois l'heure. Il est presque quatorze heure. Je trouve mon portable et vois que j'ai deux sms. Un de Karin me disant qu'elle serait là après le déjeuner finalement et un de Naruto me souhaitant « bon courage » avec ma rouquine.

Karin arrive au moment où je referme le clapet de mon téléphone. Je la fais entrer, assez mal à l'aise, j'ai fait un rêve assez étrange. Un rêve assez… cochon. Ou j'embrassais quelqu'un, on se touchait, j'ai pas vu son visage… Mais je le chasse de mon esprit, ne voulant pas me jeter sur elle d'entrée.

-Désolée de pas avoir pu venir avant mais mes parents m'ont pris la tête et me laissaient pas sortir si je mangeais pas avec eux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est chiant les parents !

J'aimerais lui répondre qu'elle au moins elle a les siens contrairement à moi mais je ne dis rien, je ne vais pas gâcher la journée.

Comme me l'a demandé Itachi, je me conduis en « gentleman » et propose à boire à ma copine. Seulement elle reste dans l'entrée, semblant attendre quelque chose.

-Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

-J'attends que tu m'embrasses, Sasuke.

-Ah ! Oh… oui. Pardon.

Elle rit et m'attire à elle pour presser sa bouche contre la mienne. Je m'enhardis bien vite et me retrouve à la plaquer au mur de l'entrée, mes mains sur ses hanches alors que les siennes viennent s'accrocher à ma nuque.

Finalement elle refuse la boisson et me demande où se trouve ma chambre en me tirant par la main. J'en suis un peu choqué mais ne dis rien là-dessus et lui indique le chemin. Elle revient m'embrasser une fois dans ma chambre en gémissant et me dit qu'elle a envie de moi. Elle n'est vraiment pas farouche ! Mais bon je vais pas me plaindre, je vais enfin perdre ma virginité.

J'espère que ce n'est pas la première fois pour elle, ça m'étonnerais vu sa façon de se comporter ! Elle me déshabille et je fais de même. Nous nous retrouvons bientôt dans mon lit, nus, moi sur elle à la préparer à ma venue. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'appréhension mais j'ai du mal à bander. Pourtant j'en ai envie !

Nous allons donc le faire, et ça duré, duré, pas que je sois endurant… non. Mais j'y ai pas pris de plaisir, j'avais beau y aller, la regarder, la toucher, l'écouter : rien. J'ai dû repenser à mon rêve de tantôt pour pouvoir enfin éjaculer.

Elle, bien sûr, a trouvé ça « magique » vu que ça a duré et je suis sûr que si elle avait des amies filles elle pourrait s'en vanter ! Je me sens mal, pitoyable. Elle ne m'a fait aucun effet. Pourtant quand on s'embrasse c'est bon. Je comprends pas.

Karin va me demande si elle peut prendre une douche et je change les draps en attendant. Après que je sois aussi passé à la salle de bain, je lui propose de sortir un peu. Je veux pas rester chez moi, j'ai peur qu'elle veuille recommencer, et moi j'en ai aucune envie. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Je voudrais en parler à quelqu'un. Mais je peux pas en parler avec Naruto, il se foutrait sûrement de moi. Nii-san n'est pas là et je vais pas le déranger pour ça.

Au moment où nous sortons de chez moi, Karin reçoit un appel. C'est sa mère, je l'ai vu sur l'écran au moment où elle a décroché. Et je l'entends surtout, elle crie dans le téléphone.

-Karin ! T'es où ? Il est dix-sept heures !

-Mais maman c'est samedi !

-Je m'en fiche, tu rentres ! Tu m'as dit que tu allais au cinéma, tu as décroché, donc le film est fini, donc tu rentres ! Tout de suite !

Elle raccroche au nez de sa mère et me fixe, gênée.

-Bon. Je suppose que tu as entendu. Je dois rentrer, mes cousins sont là donc je dois faire acte de présence. Ca me saoule, je voudrais rester avec toi. Je suis tellement bien là.

-Hn. Mais si tu dois rentrer vaut mieux, non ?

Elle soupire et me dit que « oui ». Elle me demande si je la raccompagne quand même au métro et j'acquiesce.

Après l'avoir laissée, je prends mon téléphone et appelle quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être m'écouter même s'il ne peut me conseiller. J'attends deux sonneries puis il décroche enfin.

-Oui allô ?

-Shikamaru, c'est Sasuke. Ca va ? Je te dérange pas ?

-Sasuke ? Euh, non, non tu me déranges pas. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, ça va ?

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Bah… rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

-Ca te dit de venir chez moi, j'ai besoin de parler.

-Pourquoi t'appelles pas Naruto ?

-S'il te plaît.

-Bon. Ok. Tu… Je… Tu penses que tu vas devoir parler longtemps ?

-Prends des fringues, tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami.

Il me dit qu'il arrive dans une petite heure et de mon côté je m'arrête à la superette pour prendre des pizzas et à boire.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Sasuke tu… ? Tu veux réessayer ?

* * *

_Madara_ : Et voila on ne me voit pas dans ce chapitre…

_Nana_ : _*Ne dit rien pour ne pas enfoncer le clou*_

_Madara_ : Hey ! Mais sinon, tes exams sont enfin fini, tu vas pouvoir reprendre l'écriture et faire en sorte qu'on me voit plus ! è_é

_Nana_ : Mmmh… Et bien… Je te rappelle qu'il y a la Japan Expo a la fin du mois et que j'ai mes cosplays à faire… Q_Q dont le tien ! )

_Madara_ : Ah… Ah… Oui. Bon t'attend quoi ! è_é Active la machine a coudre au lieu de glander !

_Nana_ : *qui l'aime profondément ne dit rien mais sort sa fourchette télescopique juste au cas où… =D*


	7. Chapitre VII

Titre: L'Amour A Ses Raisons…

Résumé: Euh… Et bien… on commence avec la dure vie d'adolescent de Sasuke et on verra bien où tout ceci va nous mener ! :)

UA / OOC / Pov Sasuke / Yaoi / Rating M

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

_**Coucou mes loulous ! Et oui même pendant la Japan Expo je vous poste le chapitre ! ) Voilà le septième chapitre de 'L'Amour A Ses Raisons' ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =) Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Gros bisous**_

* * *

Petit rappel concernant la Japan Expo : si certains y vont et veulent me voir vous pouvez me contactez en MP. Sinon étant donné que je suis aussi cosplayeuse voilà comment je serai cosplayée, essayez de me retrouver XD :

___**Samedi:**__** Madara - version fille (Naruto) [accompagnée d'une Konan + tout le groupe cosplay Naruto certainement XD]  
**__**Dimanche:**__** Katen Kyokotsu (Bleach) [accompagnée d'une Hyiori + tout le groupe cosplay Naruto certainement XD + Bleach bien sur vu le cosplay du jour )]**_

* * *

_Merci Saeko pour ta bêta! =D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Shikamaru me dit qu'il arrive dans une petite heure et de mon côté je m'arrête à la superette pour prendre des pizzas et à boire.

Il arrive un peu plus tard et semble choqué en me voyant.

-Putain t'en tires une de ces tronches ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

-J'étais avec Karin cet après-midi.

-Oh… Et donc t'as pas conclu c'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule.

Je soupire et lui dit que non justement. Il me regarde, effaré, et demande plus d'explications. Je lui raconte tout, dans les détails. Je m'en fiche il est gay donc ça me dérange pas.

-Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ?

-Peut-être parce que t'es pas amoureux.

Il est gêné, ça se voit.

-Arrête Shika. Franchement j'étais puceau, j'aurais dû m'exciter comme un fou et ne pas tenir plus d'une minute une fois en elle ! Ca s'est passé comment ta première fois ?

-B-bah moi c'est différent hein. Ma première fois c'était avec Hidan donc tu sais…

-Ah. Oui. Ok. Et avec la fille là… comment elle s'appelle d'ailleurs ?

-Tayuya. Et non, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. Elle ne peut pas me donner le plaisir que je recherche.

Je me sens mal. Mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens. Je ne veux pas que ce soit ce que je m'imagine. Mon ami pense avoir deviné ce à quoi je pense car il pose une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter, et la retire aussitôt.

-Sasuke, c'est pas parce que ça s'est mal passé avec Karin que t'es gay hein.

-J'AI JAMAIS DIT CA !

Il lève ses mains devant lui et s'excuse de m'avoir dit ça. Pourtant il a raison, c'est la question que je me pose. Je me suis jamais intéressé aux filles, enfin je me suis jamais intéressé à personne. Personne sauf Naruto qui a su me faire sortir de ma noirceur, mais c'est différent c'est mon meilleur ami. Oui. Mon meilleur ami. Mais c'est aussi celui qui m'a donné mon premier et mon second baiser, même si le premier il ne s'en souvient pas et que le second était involontaire.

J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne peux pas être gay. Je ne _veux_ pas être gay !

Je me penche en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Shikamaru à mes côtés ne sait plus quoi dire ou faire. Il attend un moment et me demande si je veux rester seul mais je secoue négativement ma tête. Il attend encore un peu puis me parle.

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être Karin le problème. Peut-être qu'avec une autre…

-Mais il n'y a aucune fille qui m'attire !

Il grimace mais je ne le vois pas, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

-Shika ? Tu pense que je suis… Que je pourrais être homo ? Et que c'est pour ça que j'ai été nul.

-T'as pas été nul Sasuke. La preuve elle te l'a dit. Non ?

-Oui mais… Tu pense que… ?

Je me redresse et le regarde. Il évite de me regarder, le visage tourné à mon opposé. Je vois sa main gauche refermée en un poing posé sur sa cuisse, il tremble légèrement. Je lui demande s'il va bien et au moment où j'allais poser ma main sur son bras il se lève et déclare qu'il va rentrer chez lui.

Je me lève à mon tour pour l'en empêcher, le faisant se retourner vers moi.

-Shika ! Tu me fais quoi là ?

-I-Il vaut mieux que je parte Sasuke. Je… Tu… Tu es là à me dire toutes ces choses, comme quoi tu ne sais pas si tu es gay etc. Et moi ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas touché un mec, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un geste déplacé envers toi.

Je le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, et relâche ses épaules que je tenais entre mes mains. Je demande plus amples explications sur le fameux geste déplacé dont il parle.

Il se mort la lèvre inférieure et n'ose pas lever les yeux vers moi.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose. Juste pour voir. Je sais que ça va pas me plaire de toute façon donc je veux juste vérifier. Je m'approche de Shikamaru et lève très légèrement mon visage vers lui, et je l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont différentes de celles de Karin car beaucoup plus fines mais c'est tout aussi bon. C'est tout aussi chaud et tout aussi doux.

Je me recule doucement, perturbé de constater que c'est exactement la même chose qu'avec une fille en réalité. Shikamaru murmure doucement mon prénom et cherche mon regard du sien. Mais je reste planté là au milieu de mon salon, les yeux grands ouverts, ma main droite allant trouver mes lèvres pour y poser deux de mes doigt et les caresser.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

-Sasuke tu… ? Tu veux réessayer ?

Je me redresse soudain de toute ma hauteur, fronce les sourcils et recule d'un pas. Mon ami, lui, ne sait plus quoi faire, ses yeux vont de droite à gauche frénétiquement.

J'ai peur.

Peur de ce que je suis en train de faire. Peur de découvrir où tout ça va me mener. Peur d'aimer ça…

Je me suis vivement rapproché de Shikamaru pour attraper ses joues et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je ne me contrôle même plus, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche qu'il accueille en se collant à moi à l'aide de ses mains sur mes hanches. Ca me dérange qu'il me tienne ainsi mais je n'en ai que faire tant je suis concentré sur notre baiser.

Peu à peu il prend le contrôle et je laisse faire. Je n'ai à me soucier de rien sauf de me contenter de mon plaisir. C'est bon de pouvoir se laisser aller, n'avoir rien à penser. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine et encore plus alors que Shikamaru nous fait reculer et que je me retrouver dos au canapé, coincé entre celui-ci et mon… ami, ses mains dans mon dos pour me maintenir contre lui.

Je panique et romps notre échange, posant mes paumes sur son torse, et le repousse doucement. Mes jambes tremblent et je dois m'appuyer au canapé pour rester debout.

-Arrête je… je suis pas…

-Désolé Sasuke j'ai cru que…

-Non. C'est moi. Pardon. C'était bien hein… mais… mais je… Tu comptais faire quoi ?

Ma question l'étonne et il rit doucement.

-J'allais pas te violer tu sais Sasuke. C'est toi qui a pris l'initiative, j'irai jusqu'où tu veux aller.

Nous ne disons rien. Et pourtant quelque chose me trotte en tête.

-Tu veux aller jusqu'où toi ?

-Ne me demande pas ça Sasuke ! Je suis en manque et toi t'es là à…

-Ah… Donc toi t'aimerais… qu'on fasse plus que s'embrasser ?

Il sourit en coin et me demande si je veux qu'on continue à s'embrasser. Je rougis mais hoche quand même la tête. Il se penche vers moi mais je l'arrête.

-Shika attends. J'ai du mal à… à ressentir le corps d'un autre mec collé au mien. Ca me fait bizarre.

-Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » Bonne question.

Son index se pose sous mon menton pur relever mon visage.

-C'est physiquement que tu te sens mal ou c'est psychologiquement ?

-Comment ça psychologiquement ?

-Bah je sais pas, peut-être que tu te montes tout un truc dans ta tête et que du coup tu as juste peur. Ton corps il te dit quoi ?

-… De continuer.

Il acquiesce et pose un instant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je retiens un gémissement qui me faut ouvrir les yeux violement.

-Et ta tête ?

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

-A vos ordres messire.

Il sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau, nos langues se retrouvent et s'emmêlent. Mes mains toujours sur son torse se resserrent sur son t-shirt et le rapprochent plus près de moi. Oui j'ai envie de le sentir contre moi, j'ai besoin de sentir que je ne suis pas seul à partager. Son corps est différent de celui de Karin mais je m'en moque, il me fait autant d'effet. Je crois que du moment qu'on me touche et que j'aime ça je moque de qui ça peut être.

Surtout que Shikamaru sait y faire. J'avais beau me dire qu'il faisait la femme, là il a tout sauf l'attitude d'une femme ! Ce serait plutôt moi vu comment je me laisse faire.

Shikamaru quitte ma bouche pour aller poser la sienne dans mon cou, me faisant gémir alors que sa langue passe sur ma pomme d'Adam. Il respire fort et ses mains de retour sur mes hanches me serrent de plus en plus fort. Sa bouche remonte, m'embrassant un instant avant de repartir mais vers mon oreille gauche.

-Tu m'autorises à faire plus ?

-Hnnn… P-Plus ?

-Te toucher. Te caresser.

Rien que l'idée me fait frissonner d'envie. Mon bas-ventre est déjà éveillé depuis plusieurs minutes mais continue de s'exciter à l'idée qu'il va peut-être être contenté. Comme il se doit.

Je souffle un « oui » enfiévré et me colle un peu plus à lui et lui redemande de m'embrasser.

Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre. Mes mains sont remontées sur ses épaules alors que les siennes sont descendues sur mes fesses qu'il malaxe au travers de mon jean. Puis il les remonte dans mon dos, les passant sous ma chemise, touchant ma peau. Ses mains sont douces, grandes même si ses doigts sont fins.

Elles passent et repassent dans mon dos, sur mes flancs, passant par moment entre mon jean et mon boxer. J'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait me déshabiller mais n'ose pas.

Et je ne lui en donne pas l'occasion, je viens de constater quelque chose qui m'a fortement plus : tant nous somme collés, nos virilités se sont rencontrées dans une dure caresse me faisant frissonner de désir. Je cherche à reproduire le contact, me contorsionnant comme je peux.

Je sens Shikamaru sourire dans notre baiser alors que je gémis de nouveau. Nous reprenons notre souffle un instant et il en profite pour me demander si j'aime ça alors qui effectue un long déhanché contre moi, me faisant me tendre contre lui en gémissant. J'en redemande encore et encore et il exécute ma demande de plus en plus rapidement. Ma tête se rejette en arrière, lui offrant ma gorge qu'il vient littéralement dévorer de baisers, coups de langue et même coups de dents à certains moment. Ses mains sont revenues sur mes fesses, entre mon jean et mon boxer de plus en plus serré. J'en peux plus c'est tellement bon, j'ai envie que ça continue mais j'ai aussi un envie folle que ça s'arrête, une envie folle de me libérer. Je gémis à en manquer de souffle, comment ça peut être aussi bon ? Alors que nous sommes deux hommes…

Les mains de Shikamaru passent sur le devant de mon jean, s'arrêtent sur le bouton principal et il me demande s'il peut. Je l'autorise et le sens défaire mon jean avec empressement. De mes mains tremblantes je vais faire me même avec le sien. Je le vois retenir son souffle alors que j'écarte les pans de son pantalon et hésite un instant avant de poser ma main sur son entre-jambe délicatement.

-La vache !

Je l'ai dit doucement mais pas assez pour que Shikamaru ne m'entende pas. Je regarde ma main les yeux grands ouverts. Elle a l'air énorme !

Je déglutis et pense qu'on serait mieux sur un lit qu'en plein milieu du salon comme deux glands. Mais en même temps sur un lit… il va peut-être penser que je veux coucher… Et là j'en ai aucune envie, surtout en ayant senti ce que je pourrais me prendre dans le derrière !

-Shika ça te dit qu'on aille euh…

-Dans ta chambre ?

-Hum oui. Mais… mais on ne… On se caresse juste hein !

-C'est toi qui gère Sasuke, je te l'ai dit. Mais ne t'arrête pas comme ça alors que t'es en train de m'allumer, j'en peux plus moi.

Je lui prends la main et l'amène dans la chambre d'ami, plus près. Et aussi… je sais ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Au cas où. On ne sait jamais.

Une fois dans la chambre je m'arrête et hésite. C'est bien beau que je l'ai tiré jusqu'ici, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Je m'allonge comme une bonne femme ? Je lui grimpe dessus… comme une bonne femme… ? Ouais en fait je fais la fille c'est ça ? Je soupire ouvertement et Shikamaru m'interroge.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

-On… on fait comment ?

-On pourrait commencer par reprendre là où on en était, non ? Je crois que ta main se trouvait… là.

Il a pris ma main pour la reposer là ou elle était il y a un instant, soit sur son érection. Je dois faire quoi ? La laisser là comme ça où la bouger ? J'interroge du regard mon ami qui a repassé ses mains sous ma chemise et qui les fait descendre peu à peu, emportant mon jean au passage.

-Vas-y à ton rythme Sasuke. Je te forcerai à rien.

-O-Ok. On… on va sur le lit ?

Il me sourit pour toute réponse alors que mon jean touche enfin le sol. Je m'en extrais comme je peux et le regarde s'assoir sur le rebord du lit. Il me tend sa main gauche que j'attrape et il me fait venir à lui. Je suis entre ses jambes, debout et penché pour l'embrasser.

Sa main m'a lâché pour déboutonner ma chemise et j'en profite pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'être le seul à demi nu. Ma chemise tombe à son tour et ses mains viennent se balader sur mon corps, glissant sur moi telle une plume. De mes cuisses à mon torse en passant par mes fesses, il va me rendre dingue ! Et sa bouche s'en mêle, il vient m'embrasser à côté de mon nombril, parcourant ma peau se trouvant devant lui.

Ma main droite vient enserrer son épaule gauche assez durement alors que de ses index il joue avec l'élastique de mon boxer. Puis je sens son souffle chaud au niveau de mon bas-ventre, puis un bout de langue taquine qui me lèche au travers du tissu. C'est une horrible et douce torture !

-Shi-Shika… !

-Je peux ?

-Ouiiii !

Ma voix est tremblante et étrangement aigu. J'en peux plus d'attendre. J'ai compris ce qu'il allait faire et ne peux être qu'impatient : s'il y a bien un truc qui m'a toujours intrigué c'était ça. Et je n'ai pas osé demander à Karin de le faire, ne sachant pas quelle réaction elle aurait eu.

Mon amant -oui je me suis fais une raison, là pour le moment c'est mon amant et non plus mon ami- s'arrête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu… T'as des capotes ?

Comment casser l'ambiance… Je soupire et me recule pour aller jusqu'à la table de nuit et y prendre la boîte qui s'y trouve. Je suis tellement impatient que je me fiche bien de vider la boite.

Shikamaru me ramène à lui entre ses jambes, j'ai vu qu'il avait remarqué que j'avais perdu un peu de vigueur.

Vigueur bien vite retrouvée alors qu'il lève son visage pour m'embrasser et me caresser de nouveau. Mes mains retrouvent ses épaules et les siennes se glissent sous mon boxer et me le retirent assez précipitamment, ma virilité se retrouvant fièrement dressée face à lui.

Une question me vient alors qu'il s'occupe à me mettre un préservatif : est-ce qu'il va réussir à la mettre dans sa bouche ? Pas que je sois imposant, enfin moins que lui en tout cas, mais quand même !

Un gémissement aigu sort de ma bouche alors qui vient poser la sienne sur le bout de mon érection pour le suçoter. Ma poigne sur son épaule se raffermit. Finalement je remarque que ça rentre sans problème ! Il l'a même fait aller assez loin car je crois toucher la paroi de sa gorge. Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte, perdu entre les sensations qu'il me fait ressentir et la vision plus qu'aphrodisiaque qu'il m'offre. J'en peux plus. J'ai envie de jouir et le fait savoir à Shikamaru qui ralentit ses mouvements jusqu'à arrêter, me faisant quasiment grogner de mécontentement.

-Désolé Sasuke mais je veux en profiter aussi…

La peur m'assaille alors qu'il se lève, se déshabille entièrement, et revient m'embrasser en se frottant à moi. Oh mon Dieu… Ma peur s'en va bien vite. Pourvoir le sentir comme ça contre moi sans tissu gênant pour nous barrer la route est un vrai délice. Cependant ce n'est pas pratique.

Nous allons nous installer sur le lit, face à face et nous frotter l'un à l'autre, après qu'il ait à son tour enfilé une capote. Ses mains et sa bouche ne sont pas en reste, j'ai l'impression qu'il en a plusieurs tellement il me touche de partout à la fois.

Je sens que ma jouissance est bientôt proche, je cale ma jambe gauche sur sa hanche droite, attrape la tête de lit d'une main pour avoir une meilleure prise et me déhanche contre lui comme un dément. Une de ses mains vient trouver nos érections, se mêlant à nos déhanchements et après seulement quelques vas et vient nous jouissons en cœur, nous accrochant vivement l'un à l'autre.

Il nous faut de nombreuses minutes pour reprendre notre souffle. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle jouissance. Rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée avec la rouquine, rien à voir… Surtout que là nous n'avons même pas fait l'amour… Mon corps se fait lourd, tout comme mes paupières alors que je reçois un baiser de Shikamaru.

* * *

Quand je me réveille je sursaute en voyant Shikamaru nu dans mes bras mais me resitue assez vite et me souvenant de ce que nous avons fait. Je cherche l'heure des yeux mais vois que de toute façon dehors il fait nuit donc décide de me rendormir. Les volets ne sont pas fermés, on se fera réveiller par le soleil se levant mais j'en ai rien à faire, je suis trop bien là.

J'ai juste eu le temps de constater que Shikamaru nous avait retiré nos préservatifs respectifs avant de nous glisser sous la couette. Je devrais encore changer les draps demain… Mais tant pis…

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis seul. Je me redresse, assis dans le lit, me passant une main sur le visage. Je constate aussi que les rideaux ont été tirés et que du coup je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Est-ce que Shikamaru est encore là ? Comment je dois me comporter avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

C'était bon hier soir, j'aimerais bien recommencer.

Je me lève et trouve mon boxer au pied du lit, là où il a atterri hier soir. Je l'enfile et me rends au salon à la recherche de mon am… ami. Il n'y est pas mais son sac est encore là, donc il n'est pas parti.

Je le trouve sur la terrasse à fumer une cigarette, accoudé à la rambarde, de ce que je vois c'est loin d'être sa première.

-'Lut

Il se retourne en m'entendant et me salut d'un sourire gêné.

-Reste pas là tu vas attraper froid comme ça. J'ai été nous chercher des petits trucs à manger tout à l'heure, tu bois quoi ?

-Euh… lait. Froid.

-Ok. Je peux emprunter ta cuisine pendant que tu vas te laver ?

-Oui, oui. Vas-y.

Je le laisse rejoindre la cuisine et pars de mon côté prendre une douche et me changer. Je vais changer les draps de la chambre d'ami au passage tant que j'y suis. L'ambiance est trop bizarre, je crois que ni lui ni moi ne savons vraiment comment nous comporter.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, la table est mise avec tout ce qu'il faut pour un bon petit-déjeuner : du jus de fruit frais, des viennoiseries… Je regarde Shikamaru dans les yeux et le remercie. Nous nous mettons à table et mangeons dans un silence de mort pendant plusieurs minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles je fais le point sur les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

J'ai perdu ma virginité avec ma « petite-amie » que je n'ai aucunement envie de revoir vu l'échec cuisant que ça été et parce qu'elle me gonfle plus qu'autre chose. Et… Et j'ai passé un bon moment mais avec un garçon. Un de mes amis. Gay. Super… J'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs, ni par les filles d'ailleurs. Et pourtant c'est un garçon qui m'a fait ressentir un truc de malade cette nuit.

Je regarde Shikamaru qui se décide enfin à parler.

-Tu sais Sasuke je ne te demande rien. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus en parler et faire comme si de rien était.

-Si on fait abstraction de moi, tu voudrais quoi toi ?

-Sûrement recommencer car pour un hétéro t'étais au top. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit Sasuke, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Il s'arrête un instant, finissant son jus de fruit, et reprend.

-Deux choix s'offrent alors à nous. Soit nous n'en parlons plus et faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé et nous reprenons notre vie chacun de notre côté : toi avec ta copine et moi avec la mienne. Soit… Soit tu avoues que tu as aimé ce qui s'est passé, et tu t'avoues à toi-même que tu n'es peut-être pas si hétéro que ça et je m'engage à t'enseigner tout ce que je sais sur le sujet. Et puis on peut éventuellement alors envisager de se faire du bien de temps en temps, juste comme ça, sans sentiments, juste pour… juste pour se sentir moins seul.

C'est bien beau tout ça mais je peux pas prendre une décision tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir, faire le point avec moi-même. C'est trop pour moi.

-Shika, je peux te donner une réponse plus tard ?

-Bien sûr. Rien ne presse, je sais que la réalité est parfois dure à accepter. Je suis là si tu veux parler, si tu veux que je t'aide.

-Merci. J'ai mal au crane, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste aller s'allonger un moment ? Tu restes avec moi ?

-Oui. Vas-y monte dans ta chambre je vais ranger tout ça.

Je l'écoute et monte me coucher sur mon lit. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi. J'attends encore de nombreuses minutes et entends la porte s'ouvrir et Shikamaru m'appeler doucement et me demander si je dors. Je me redresse péniblement et il me tend un verre d'eau et une aspirine que je m'empresse de prendre.

Il attend que j'aie fini pour reprendre le verre. Il va le poser et s'assoit, adossé à la tête de lit en tailleur. Il me demande de m'installer et je vais poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Doucement, ses mains viennent me masser les tempes du bout des doigts. Ca fait du bien. Je suis bien. J'en soupire de bien-être.

Tellement bien que je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes bras qui vont chercher la nuque de Shikamaru pour l'attirer à moi.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Il n'y a pas de « Dans le prochain chapitre » car il n'est pas encore écrit ! )

* * *

_Madara_ : Tu es une autatrice formidable ! Occupée avec Nanarusasu et Sehaltiel pour la Japan Expo tu prends quand même le temps de poster !

_Nana_ _Nara_: è_é Bah oui ! Alors ca te fait quoi de voir Nanarusasu?

_Madara_ : Nanarusasu ne m'aime pas… Je suis jamais dans ses fics. Q_Q _*s'agenouille pour gratouiller le sol du bout de l'index*_ Et puis Itachi et Densetsu devaient venir… en plus Itachi n'arrête pas de m'appeler la nuit pour que je lui fasse des muffins… Q_Q

_Nanarusasu_ : *_choquée_* C'est même pas vrai d'abord que tu n'es jamais dans mes fics ! Tu es dans POW Sasuke ! Et puis aussi, … euh… dans d'autres à venir, qui sait ? *_gros sourire, se penche sur Madara pour tapoter son épaule_*

_Nana Nara : *avec un grand sourire*_ Et bien voila, tu vois ! Maintenant vas faire des muffins pour tout le monde ! è_é


End file.
